The underage street racer 2
by Skye410
Summary: Lisa has to get out of juvie, so she breaks out and she has no choice but to leave LA. Brian, Dom, Sara and Micheal go with her to Miami, but wat happens when Lisa is faced with the Street Gang, having no choice but to join them or die. Will she manage?
1. Chapter 1

"Aw, come on! Hurry up and get in there!"

"But I don't want to!" Lisa growled.

The policeman shoved Lisa into the room where the new people go when they are sentenced to juvie.

The cop shut the door and Lisa sighed. She knew where she was going. Having been here twice already.

She walked through corridors and went to the front desk.

"Ah, Lisa. Nice of you to join us again," one lady said. "We know what crimes you committed. Good job."

"Thanks," Lisa said unenthusiastically, knowing the old hag was being sarcastic.

"You know where to go," the lady said and Lisa walked off, she always had the same cell. She got used to it on her first time in juvie.

As she was walking down the corridor of cells she heard people whispering about her, and people looking at her. One girl stood in front of her, she was twice Lisa's height with messy blond hair. "So you decided to come back," the girl smiled. "What was it this time."

"Oh, nothing really. Street racing, killing some Chinese dudes, robbing a store, knocking a guy out with a 40cm wrench, blowing up a car that I was racing in," Lisa smiled. "But Alice, please don't try to kill me for at least a few weeks. I'm here for two years."

The girl named Alice, grinned. "Two years, I'm sure me and my friends can find a way to kill you before you get out."

Lisa shrugged. She was standing in front of one of the professional killers that she provoked last time she went to juvie.

Lisa stepped to the side and went to walk right past Alice. The blond-haired girl grabbed Lisa by the shirt. "If you want to live longer than a week, you should start respecting your superiors."

"Oh, and who would they be?" Lisa asked. "Because it doesn't sound like you."

Alice growled and threw Lisa down the hall.

Lisa hit the corner of a wall with her back and cringed. She got up, trying not to show that she was in pain and she walked back over to Alice. "Was that supposed to be your way of saying you think you can fight me?" Lisa asked with a smirk. "I wish you luck with that."

Lisa walked right past Alice and towards her cell, ignoring the glare she received. She also realized that people were amazed that she stood up to Alice, because they didn't have the guts to. But to Lisa, provoking Alice and making it through the rest of the day was a walk in the park, barely.

"Get back here, Wilson!" Alice called. "You want a fight?"

Lisa turned around. "So you do want a fight with me?"

"Bring it on, tiny," Alice sneered.

"The bigger you are, the harder you fall fat girl," Lisa bit back.

"Okay, that's it!" Alice rolled her sleeves up and stormed over to Lisa. She towered over her, her face in front of Lisa's.

Lisa looked at her and realized she still had some effects of the energy drink Micheal gave to her in court. She took in breath and burped in Alice's face.

Alice drew back and went to punch Lisa, but the brown-haired girl moved her head and watched the fist fly passed. "Where did you learn to aim like that? Because who ever taught you must be a wannabe fighter."

"Oh, girl, you did not just insult her father!" one of Alice's friends exclaimed.

Lisa looked at Alice, who was red in the face with anger.

"One question," Lisa said. "Have you had any chilli's today?"

"You... are... so.... DEAD WILSON!" Alice yelled and went to punch her again.

Lisa grabbed the fist, let go, flipped onto one hand and kicked Alice in the stomach, sending her crashing to the ground with a loud bang.

Lisa stood up. "So it is true, the bigger you are the harder you fall. I've always wanted to know the answer."

People were staring at Lisa as if she was completely mental, but she knew, she partly was because of the energy drink and because she had been hanging out with Sara way too much.

Alice stood up with her fists clenched.

Lisa got ready for a fight. "Okay, no more girly fighting!"

"Brian are you okay?"

"No, Sara, for the millionth time, I am not okay!"

"Why?"

"Because Lisa has gone to juvie and is probably causing trouble by now," Brian said.

"Knowing her she's probably provoking someone for a fight," Dominic added.

"I hope it ain't the people who want to kill her," Brian sighed. "We have to bail her out."

"How do we do that?" Sara asked.

"Two words," Dominic said. "The street."

Sara's eyes widened. "Will Vince be there!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"You are not going to kill Vince, understand?!" Dominic growled, grabbing her shoulders.

"No. I want to kill him!"

"Sara, give it up!" Micheal said. "Stop being so hypo!"

"Well she wouldn't be if it wasn't for a certain _someone_!" Brian growled. "No pointing fingers, _Micheal_!"

Micheal laughed guiltily. "Sorry man."

Sara skipped over to her car and Dominic shook his head. "Give her any more energy drinks and I'll kill you," he said to Micheal.

"But Lisa told me to give her plenty more!" Micheal said but quickly shut his mouth.

Brian and Dominic turned around to face Micheal. "What!?"

"Uh... haha... umm.... how do I get out of this one?" Micheal said to himself.

Dominic went to hit him but got hit in the head by a shoe.

Dominic slowly turned to look at Sara. "What was that for!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"You're driving,"Sara said in a normal voice as if she didn't do anything wrong. But in her mind, she didn't do anything wrong anyway.

"Yeah, sure. But no more throwing shoes at me!" Dominic growled.

Sara looked at the ground and saw a plastic bottle, that looked like it hadn't been opened.

Dominic walked towards her car and she picked up the bottle, unscrewing the lid a little. Dominic looked at her. "Are you going to throw that bottle at me?"

Sara looked at it and nodded and threw the bottle of chocolate milk at Dominic. He thought nothing of it until the lid fell off and he was covered in chocolate milk.

He looked at her. "Very funny."

"I know!" Sara said, cracking up laughing.

She stopped laughing when she noticed Dominic glaring at her. "Uh oh!" she said and went and ran behind Brian.

"Get over here!" Dominic growled at her, holding the bottle. Sara stepped out from behind Brian and walked stiff-legged over to him. She stopped right in front of him and looked up at him.

He held the bottle up. "I believe this is yours," he said, pouring the rest over her.

"Hey! No fair!" Sara yelled and tackled him when he didn't expect it.

Brian's phone rang and he answered it, trying not to laugh at Dominic and Sara. "Yeah?"

Brian spoke for a minute before hanging up the phone. "I hope you all have at least two grand."

"Why?" Sara asked, she was sitting on Dominic's stomach, not letting him get up.

"Because there's a street race tonight," Brian said. "Remember, we all need a lot of money to bail out Lisa."

"How much money do we need to save up?" Jessie asked.

"Fifty grand," Brian replied. "And we can't afford to lose any of that money."

"But Dominic's car is still in repairs!" Sara piped up. "He can't race."

"I've got the car my dad built," Dominic said. "The chassy."

"Oh!" Sara said. "That thing. I thought it was just for decoration......"

"What did you do to it?" Dominic asked her.

"Uh...... nothing," Sara said in an innocent kids voice.

"Sara?!"

"I....uh.... kind of... you know... hehe.... spray painted it...." Sara said.

"Spray painted it in what way?"

"Christmas style......."

"Oh you didn't!" Jessie exclaimed.

Sara looked at him and nearly jumped when she saw the glare she got from Dominic. "I am going to kill you."

"Okay, but after you race in it tonight," Sara said.

"I am not racing a car that is spray painted Christmassy!!!!!!!!!" Dominic growled.

"Well sorry for wanting to make it a unique car!" Sara crossed her arms.

"It is unique!" Dominic said. "Because my dad built it. And do you want to know why it would be unique with Christmas style on it?"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE REGULAR STREET RACERS DON'T RACE AROUND IN CHRISTMAS DECORATED CARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dominic growled. "When we get back, you are cleaning all the spray paint off!..... Wait.... how much spray paint did you put on it?"

"I covered the whole car.........." Sara said.

"You're dead!"

Sara jumped off of Dominic and he got up and chased her everywhere. She seeked help from Brian, got no luck. She seeked help from the others, no luck. But when she seeked help from Mia, Dominic's sister stared at her brother. "Cut it out, Dom!"

"You heard what she did to the chassy!" Dominic growled, glaring at the girl hiding behind his sister.

"Well then we'll just repaint it," Mia said.

"You can't just repaint it! She has to clean it all off by tonight!"

Sara poked her tongue out at him.

"Don't get mad at your girlfriend" Micheal said.

Sara and Dominic turned and glared at him. "How in hell did you know that?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Ummm..... it was a guess," Micheal said, casting a glance at Brian.

"Brian! I told you not to tell anyone!" Dominic growled.

"Don't get mad at me!" Brian said. "He got it out of me!"

"Yeah right!" Micheal said. "How did I get it out of you?"

"Your gun."

"Shut up man!"

"Make me!"

Micheal ran at Brian and they wrestled like ten-year-old boys.

"Did you boys ever grow up?" Mia asked.

"By their age maybe," Dominic commented. "But mentally, no."

"Are we getting out of here or not?" Jessie asked.

"In a minute!" Micheal said. "Just let me beat him!"

"Can I-"

"No, Sara," Dominic said. "You're not joining in."

Brian was sitting on Micheal's stomach, holding him down so he couldn't get up. Micheal tried to throw Brian off, no luck.

"You know I'm stronger than you man," Brian said. "Just be glad this ain't a real fight otherwise I would have kicked your ass."

"Just get off of me," Micheal said and Brian stood up, helping Micheal up as well.

"I am glad that wasn't a real fight," Micheal said. "It wouldn't have turned out good."

Brian smirked and Micheal went to tackle him but he beat Micheal to it, throwing him to the ground.

Lisa hit the ground hard and glared at the guy she ended up fighting who was on Alice's side. He was pretty strong to have picked her up and thrown her after she punched him in the gut.

"Had enough yet?" the guy asked, kicking her in the face.

Lisa cringed. "You know me. Never."

The guy kicked her in the face again and everybody around them was yelling. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Lisa looked at the boy, when he went to kick her again, she quickly grabbed his foot, rolled on her other side and dragged him with her, knocking him to the ground. She stood up and stood on his stomach. "I thought you were a professional killer. I guess actions speak louder than words."

"Watch your mouth girl or you will get killed!" the boy said and moved so she jumped off of him. He stood up and Lisa punched him in the face. He cringed but gave a good as he got.

Lisa stepped back and wiped blood from her mouth.

She was about to continue the fight when everybody heard a cop yelling at them. All the kids ran to their cells, all but Lisa and the boy, who were staring at each other. Lisa poked her tongue out at him.

The cop stormed over and grabbed the two of them by the back of their shirts, making them face-to-face with each other. Lisa smiled and burped in his face.

"What kind of behavior is this?!" the cop growled.

"Very bad behavior," Lisa replied in a kid voice. "It is very bad and you should never show this behavior, especially in juvie." Then her voice became normal. "I know, I've been here twice already!"

The cop shook her roughly.

"Ow! You're really mean!" she said in her child voice. "You're worse than Brian and Dom put together!"

"Who's Brian and Dom?" the boy asked.

"My mates that are some age between 20 and 25," she said, smiling and noticing the shocked look on his face.

The cop shook Lisa again and let her go. "Go to your cell!"

Lisa turned and walked down the corridor and found her cell. There was another girl there, with black hair and looking unhappy.

Lisa walked in. "Yo. Why the sad face? I know it's juvie but you can still have fun."

The girl looked at her and jumped back. "Please don't hurt me!"

"What?! What makes you think I'm gonna hurt you?" Lisa shook her head, scattering droplets of blood to the floor.

"You beat up Alice and nearly beat up the other guy!" the girl said, sitting on one of the beds.

Lisa sat on the other bed. "I ain't gonna hurt you. What's your name? Why are you doing time?"

"I'm Josephine, I'm in here for three months for blowing up my next door neighbors tool shed."

"Wicked!" Lisa said. "Why though?"

"Because they killed my dog," Josephine said.

"So you blew up their tool shed?" Lisa said slowly as if she was crazy.

"They had valuable things in that tool shed."

"Fair enough."

"Why are you in here?"

"I'm in here for two years," Lisa replied and told Josephine why.

"Gee, that must have been rough in court, facing the judge."

"No, it was a ball!" Lisa said, laying down on the bed with her hands behind her head. "It was a day I'll always remember. It was absolutely hilarious."

"Okay, Sara, you have to clean every bit of spray paint off of my car!" Dominic growled, pointing to the once-black-car that was now white, red and green with the picture of a Christmas tree on the hood and Santa Claus and his sleigh and reindeer on both sides of the car. As well as a chimney on the roof and tinsel everywhere else.

"Some nice boyfriend you turned out to be," Sara grumbled and started cleaning it, starting with the Christmas tree. "You could at least help me."

"You did it."

"It's your car."

Dominic sighed. "Fine. I'll help you. But the next time you go to decorate my car, ASK FIRST!"

"Okay, now hurry up and help me!"

"Brian, what's the matter?" Mia asked, Brian was sitting on the couch with the others, looking put out.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Brian you've been like this all day," Mia said, coming to sit next to him. "If it's about Lisa, loosen up. I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, sure. Getting beat up is a great way to define fine," Brian said sarcastically.

"She knows how to look after herself," Jessie said.

"Yeah man, give her a break," Micheal added. "She'll pull through and we'll have her bailed out in no time at all."

Brian sighed. "I hope she's alright."

Hours went by and the chassy was looking a lot better in Dominic's point of view. Sara still preferred the Christmas style.

Sara finished taking off a sticker-star she put on the side of one of the side mirrors and put it on Dominic's face.

"Thanks," he growled. "I really need a star on my face."

"Yep, you sure do!" Sara said, but whined when Dominic took it off. "You know, you still have chocolate milk on you."

"So do you," Dominic replied. "And your hair looks like a mess."

"I have you to thank for that," she mumbled and hugged him, grabbing the star unnoticed and patted her boyfriend on the back, placing the star there as well.

"Let's go inside," she said and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the house. She pulled him through the front door and passed everybody to go sit on the couch.

"Yo, Dom. Did you need a star to brighten your life?" Micheal commented.

"What?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah man, I never thought you would try and make yourself the Christmas type," Brian added.

"Okay, what's going on?" Dominic growled, looking at Sara who started twiddling with her thumbs, not meeting his eyes with a grin on her face.

Mia walked into the room with drinks. "Oh hey, Dom. Do you always have stars on you or is this a special occasion?"

Dominic stood up. "Okay, somebody tell me what the hell is going on!"

Brian pointed to his back and Dominic grabbed the star, pulling it off of his shirt. ".....Sara?"

"..............................................Yes?"

"Why did you put the star on my back?"

"Because I wanted to see how much attention you would get," she said. "Look like it worked huh?"

"Yeah," Dominic nodded his head but then shook it. "You're in trouble."

Sara took one look at him, got up and ran around the house with Dominic trying to catch her, leaving the star on the couch.

Brian looked at the clock. "Oh, shit! Guys we gotta go!"

Sara and Dominic stopped and looked at the clock. They had to leave otherwise they'd be late for the races.

They all ran out to their cars an drove off. Dominic driving his once again, black chassy. Although he noticed a Christmas bell hanging from his review mirror. He beeped at Sara who was in front of him and when she looked in her review mirror he pointed at the bell, making her crack up laughing and her car started going all over the road. He took down the bell and kept driving.

"How much money do you have?"

"Brian, I've got two grand," the other racer said.

"Any more?" Brian asked. "I got five grand."

The other three racers ready to race against Brian pulled out some more money and he revved his car up, ready to race.

Sara drove her car around and spotted someone. She smiled and looked around to make sure Dominic didn't see her.

She beeped her horn and got half way out her window, waving at Vince.

She got back in and revved the car up, sending smoke everywhere. Vince looked at her car and she put it into gear, speeding towards him.

Sara smiled but heard Dominic's voice. He was yelling at her, but she pretended she didn't hear him and sped for Vince.

Vince jumped out of the way just in time and Sara skidded her car to a stop a millimeter before she hit another car.

Dominic came over and leaned on her door. "Sara! What did I tell you?"

"That I could run Vince over with my car?" Sara said.

"No, that you _couldn't_ run Vince over with your car," Dominic growled.

"Fuck, are you trying to kill me?!" Vince asked, standing next to Dominic.

"Well, did I have any other reason to come speeding over to you in my car?" Sara asked him and hit him over the head. "Of course I was trying to kill you! Lighten up!"

"That might be hard," Vince growled

"Get out of here before I steal Dominic's gun again..... I mean, before the magic pixies steal his gun again and shoot your head off with it!"

"Magic pixies again," Dominic sighed as Vince walked away, very scared. "You say magic pixies and Lisa says a leprechaun. So the magic pixies help you most of the time to steal my gun, and the leprechaun helps Lisa, get energy drinks for Brian when she gets out of hospital."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Sara smiled. "I want to race Vince. Just me and him."

"When you say that it sounds like you're going to do something dangerous," Dominic shook his head. "No racing Vince."

"Shouldn't it be my choice of who I can and can't race?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts. I'm racing Vince and that's that."

"But Sara, we're mainly here to get more money to bail Lisa out of juvie. Remember?"

Sara sighed. "Yeah I know."

"Well then act like you remember. Brian's up to race."

Sara got out of her car, locked it, and followed Dominic over to where they could watch Brian's race.

Brian revved up his car, he was racing a girl in a pink car and two guys, one in a white car and one in a black car. He turned the noss on and prepared for the race.

The other racers revved their cars and a girl stood in the middle of the road. "Ready!"

The cars revved up even more.

"Set!"

Brian got ready to put the car into gear and flames of noss escaped the exhaust pipes of all four race cars.

"Go!"

Brian put the car into gear and sped forward.

A boy was smashed into the fence right in front of Lisa and Josephine as they were walking by. Some guys were going to beat the kid up.

Lisa sighed. Everyone wanted to beat people up in juvie. After a couple of days it was starting to get annoying.

"Look, I didn't do it!" the kid said.

"Of course you did. We know you hated David, that's why you killed him!" one of the boys growled.

Lisa finally noticed an ambulance on the other side of the courtyard, there was a kid on a stretcher with a white blanket over them. Blood dripping from the hand that wasn't covered.

"Oh my gosh!" Josephine exclaimed quietly.

"It wasn't me!" the kid said. "It was someone else!"

"How do we know you're not just trying to get out of it?" the other guy asked.

Lisa walked over to them. "Hang on a second. I know how we can sort this out."

They looked at her. "How?"

"Wait one second," Lisa said and ran across the courtyard to the stretcher. She stopped and told the ambulance people to stop. She pulled the sheet off of the body, ignoring the gasps in the background.

She looked at the puncture wound on the neck, a bit of bark and a lot of blood. She inspected the big cut in the shoulder and saw more bark, and of course, more blood. She also saw a red hand print on the neck, possible choke attempt to kill the victim quicker.

_Whoever did this must have blood on their hands_, Lisa thought, looking around. She spotted the professional killers smiling and waving at her, one of the guys had something red on his hand which he quickly covered. She growled and took one look at the body before becoming frozen. She recognized the kid. He was the one that came over and said hello to her on her second day, he had been very polite, despite being in juvie for boosting cars. She looked back at the professional killers, they looked as if they were begging her to make a comment.

_They'll get worse than a comment!_ She thought and began walking over to them with her fists clenched.

Two of the girls stood up with their arms crossed. "What do you want Wilson? Is your friend dead-"

Lisa punched them both in the face and continued towards the rest of the group. They just looked at her, where as one of the guys was hiding his hands. Lisa grabbed that guy by the neck and picked him up off the ground. "Can I see your hands?"

He shook his head as best he could, but Lisa tightened her grip. "I know it was you that killed David, that you cannot deny. And I already saw the blood on your hands so it doesn't matter."

"What are you going to do about it though?" one of the other guys growled and started towards her. Lisa threw the guy she held by the throat right into the other guy.

"Are you looking for a fight, Wilson?" one of the girls said.

Lisa glanced at all six of the group, three girls, three guys. "Would I have any other reason to come over here?"

The group crowded around her, getting ready for a fight, Lisa cracked her knuckles to show she wasn't scared.

"Whoa! Whoa!" a guy broke through the group. "Lisa, what are you doing? You can't take all of them on! You know that!"

"I can try," Lisa growled. "Back off Shaun!"

"Lisa don't be stupid!" Shaun growled back.

"They killed David-"

"Well we'll have to live with that. But if you're not careful they'll kill you!"

"They've already tried three times in the five days I've been here!" Lisa snapped.

"You should listen to your friends," Alice smiled. "You're attitude might provoke us to really kill you. It'll be as easy as we killed David."

Lisa froze. She was right, they could kill her as easily as they did to David, but they hadn't. Were they toying with her, waiting until she let her guard down? When and how would they try and kill her next?

"Lisa, come on," Shaun grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the circle. One of the guys that she really hated touched her ass and she spun around, ripping her arm free of Shaun's tight grip, and smashed her fist into his face, sending him flying backwards and making him hit a brick wall.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you! Understand!!!!!!!!!!" Lisa snarled.

"Lisa, when did you get such a bad temper?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa's eyes widened and she turned her head to see her big brother, Brian.

"Brian!" Lisa exclaimed and ran over to him, giving him a hug, he returned it, picking her up. "I'm so glad to see you! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to visit you," Brian laughed. "And to tell you that we're getting money together to bail you out of here."

Lisa smiled and hugged him tighter. "I hate it here."

"I can tell," he replied, putting her down and nodding to the guy who hit the brick wall and had blood pouring from a wound on his forehead. "And why do you have grazes on your face?"

"Uh... a few fights, maybe..."

"Lisa."

"I got into a fight on my first day, okay," Lisa shrugged. "Just a mouthful of blood and a black eye and a cheek graze. Nothing serious."

Brian sighed. "I knew you'd get into at least one fight in the first couple of days."

"Uh, Lisa? Who's this guy?" Shaun asked.

"This is my older brother, Brian," Lisa replied, casting a glance at the professional killers with a smirk. "He's also a street racer, and he knows how to fight. Well, not as good as me, but-"

"Hey!" Brian said and messed her hair up. "I could so win a fight against you!"

"Yeah right!" Lisa laughed, lightly punching him in the shoulder. "You couldn't lay a hand on me!"

Brian put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's not what I meant," Lisa sighed. "You'd never hurt me."

"I know," Brian said. "But anyway, how have you been? Have you provoked those 'professional killers' yet?"

"Of course I have!" Lisa smiled and pointed to the injured guy she sent into the wall. "Him and his group are the losers who have tried to kill me three times already but killed a guy today without any trouble. And I fought two of them on my first day here."

"They killed a guy today?!" Brian exclaimed. "Oh geez, we have to get you out of here as soon as possible!"

"I can handle them!" Lisa replied. "But if Shaun hadn't stopped me, you would have turned up to see me fighting the whole group. Or getting gang bashed, however you'd like to put it."

Brian sighed. "Why isn't that a surprise?"

"Shut up!" Lisa laughed. "Just because I'm not scared of them."

"Most of the time," Brian added quietly. "You were pretty scared to be seeing them when you had to come here."

Lisa took a deep breath and whispered back. "Okay, they scare the hell out of me. Give me a break they're trying to kill me for crying out loud!"

"You need to get out of here!" Brian murmured.

"Well what do you want me to do until you get the money to bail me out?!" Lisa growled. "Try and break out?!"

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Ummm..... no."

"Well then at least give it a try."

"Brian you know it's not possible without getting caught!"

"It's worth a try. Even if you do get caught what's gonna happen? Nothing but maybe put your time longer. But we'll get the bailing money and you'll be out in no time if you do get caught."

"You know something?"

"What?"

"Sometimes you're as bad as me."

"You're a bad influence."

"I am not, thank you very much!" Lisa turned around and crossed her arms.

"Stubborn kid," Brian laughed, hugged her from behind and picked her up off the ground.

"Hey! Put me down!" Lisa growled at him, kicking her feet, trying not to hit Brian though.

Brian didn't put her down, he just laughed. But then Lisa kicked him. "Oooooowwww........"

Lisa froze. "Sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Don't...... worry..... about it," Brian said, putting her down. Lisa turned around with clouded eyes.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to kick you," Lisa exclaimed.

"No, forget it," Brian said and stood up straight, trying not to show his pain.

Lisa hugged him. "When can you get the money to get me out of here?" she whispered.

"We don't know," Brian murmured. "Sometimes we may win or lose races, that's how we're getting the money."

"I hope its soon."

"Me to."

"O'Conner, time to go!" a policeman said and Brian hugged Lisa a little tighter for a few more seconds.

"I'll come and visit you soon," Brian said. "And I'll bring one of the others."

"Thanks for coming," Lisa said and they broke apart. Brian nodded and turned around. Lisa watched him walk away and leave.

When Brian was gone she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Alice and her gang. "Do you still want that fight?"

"Do you?" Lisa replied.

Alice nodded. "Stupid kid. But you're not getting out of it this time."

Lisa shrugged. "I'll take you on."

"Bad move kid," one of the guys said. "We're dangerous when we fight together."

"Oh, is that why you're crappy fighters when you're not together?" Lisa smirked.

Alice cracked her knuckles, Lisa copied and spat on the ground. But then she remembered that to try and break out, she would need a lot of energy. And getting into a fight wasn't going to help. But how was she going to get out of this fight when she couldn't back down?

"Lisa don't fight them!" Shaun growled. "Are you that thickheaded?!"

"I guess I am," Lisa sighed. "Otherwise I would have stayed out of here."

"Then you should have had the sense to stay away," Alice smirked.

"I might have wanted to come back," Lisa said and put her arm around the guy she punched and sent into a brick wall. "I might have wanted to visit a few old friends."

When the guy turned to punch her, she ducked down and head butted him in the stomach, throwing him away. She stood up straight and looked at the others. "You should be able to tell, that by now, I have gotten stronger and more skilled in the art of fighting. I can take on all of you."

"Keep dreaming shorty," Alice snorted.

Lisa shrugged. "It's what keeps me on my feet. You should try it some time."

"Stop provoking us!" one of the guys growled. "Let's fight."

Lisa got ready but Shaun and Josephine jumped beside her. "What are you guys doing?" she asked her two friends.

"We'll help you," Josephine said.

"Considering you're too thickheaded to back down," Shaun added.

Lisa smiled and nodded.

Alice threw the first punch but Lisa caught it and threw her back. All of the kids got into a fight, punches and kicks were thrown. In moments every kid had even the smallest amount of blood somewhere on their faces.

Lisa caught a punch to the jaw by Alice and she gave as good as she got. She smashed Alice in the face with her fist and sent her flying away.

Lisa was suddenly grabbed by the back of the shirt. "Everybody stop!"

They all stopped and looked at the police officer holding Lisa. He shook her roughly. "You've been causing a lot of trouble for us lately!"

"So?" Lisa growled.

"If you don't behave we'll kick you out of juvie and make you do community service."

"NO! No anything but community service! I'll be good! I won't cause any more trouble!" Lisa exclaimed, she hated community service.

"That's what I thought," the policeman said. "Now get to your cells, all of you."

All the kids in the courtyard went inside and to their cells and Lisa dragged her feet.

_Stupid cops!_ She thought. _Blackmailing me, saying they'll make me do community service. I'll die before I do!_

"Lisa, why do you hate community service?" Josephine asked her.

"Don't start," Lisa sighed, spitting some blood out of her mouth.

"Tell me."

"I don't do community service!" Lisa said. "It's some stupid legal law thing. I'm not the legal sort. I go illegal all the way, my way every time. I hate the law."

"Wow, you sound worse than Alice and her friends."

"I'm not. Alice and her friends are killers. All I ever did was street race and rob a hardware store."

Lisa and Josephine went into their cell and lay on their beds.

"Lisa?"

Lisa looked at her friend. "What?"

"Why do you street race?"

"Because it's my way of life. Street racing is more than challenging others. It's about..... oh never mind. Unless you experience it for yourself you'll never understand."

"Could you show me one day?"

Lisa looked at Josephine again. "Street racing isn't the safest thing in the world. People can die. I nearly died when I pushed noss after stealing a car that wasn't properly built and the car blew up in the middle of the race. It's not something you want as a living. You're parents wouldn't approve. Mine don't, that's why I ran away."

"I want to know what it's like!" Josephine said. "All my life my parents have wanted me to be a goody-to-shoes but I don't want to be!"

Lisa smiled. "Well if you want to prove to your parents that you're not a goody-to-shoes I know the perfect way to go."

"I'm listening."

Lisa got up and walked over to her friend and whispered in her ear. "We're going to try and sneak out tonight."

Josephine jumped up. "That's not possible! You can't just sneak out!"

"There's no harm in trying."

"How do we sneak out?"

"In the middle of the night."

"How do we do that when the cells are locked at night?!"

Lisa sighed. "It's called an air vent," she said, pointing to an air vent in the roof.

"And how do we find our way out?" Josephine asked.

"The air vents all lead to the courtyard. We can make it there, stay in the shadows and climb over the fence."

"I'm afraid of heights."

"Okay, then I shouldn't tell you the fences are electric at night."

"Are you crazy?!?!?! Electric fences shock you really bad!"

"I am aware of that," Lisa rolled her eyes. "I've been here twice before and I've tried escaping both times. More than once."

"Does the electricity hurt?"

"Depends how you feel about 70 volts going through your body," Lisa smiled.

"I think you've taken too many punches to the head."

"The electricity doesn't hurt that bad."

"That bad. Is that supposed to make me feel better!?"

"No."

"You're extremely crazy. What if we get caught?"

"Then we get into trouble and your parents will see how bad you really are. But think of it this way; if we escape, I can show you what it's like to be a street racer."

"Promise?"

Lisa smiled. She needed Josephine to help her escape, the least she could do is make the promise. "Yes, I promise."

Lisa and Josephine shook hands and rested on their beds.

Night came and the cells were locked. The lights were out and everyone was asleep. Everyone but Lisa and Josephine.

Lisa got up and went to open the air vent.

"Can't we put this off until tomorrow night?" Josephine complained. "I'm tired."

"Me to, so don't complain," Lisa said and tried pulling the gate to the air vent off, but it was bolted down. "Fuck!"

"What?"

"The air vents are locked!"

"Now what?"

Lisa walked over to the bars, they needed to get out. Lisa didn't want Brian and her friends wasting their money on bailing her out if there was even a slight chance of escaping.

"Lisa, what do we do-"

"Let me think, okay!" Lisa snapped, then sighed. "Look I'm sorry. I just need to work things out."

Josephine stayed quiet and Lisa thought.

_Okay, there are a bunch of security cameras in the hallway to the courtyard and there is a chance that we could wake up other kids in the cells and they would be really noisy and alert the guards. But the air vent is closed so this is our only way out. Maybe I can fit through the bars._ She thought and put her left leg and left arm through the bars, then she tried to squeeze through.

"What are you doing?!" Josephine hissed.

Lisa let all her air out and she fell to the floor on the other side of the bars. "Josephine, come on."

Josephine walked up to the bars and tried to squeeze through. She got halfway but became stuck.

"Breathe out!" Lisa whispered.

Josephine did as she was told and let her air out. She got out.

Lisa stood up and they crept down the hall, trying not to wake up the kids in the cells.

"We're bound to get caught," Josephine whispered. "We shouldn't be doing this-"

"You don't have to tag along!" Lisa whispered back. "If you really want to show your parents how bad you are, then come. It doesn't matter if you get caught or not. But if you're deciding to turn chicken then go back!"

"I'm not turning chicken!"

"Good."

Lisa pushed Josephine against the wall and they had their backs to it, hidden in the shadows so they wouldn't be seen by a surveillance camera.

They snuck passed it, and all the other ones in the hallway, and came to the door to the courtyard.

"Are you sure you've done this before?" Josephine asked as Lisa pulled out a paperclip and started picking the lock.

"Yeah I'm sure. Only last time the cops didn't lock the air vent! They knew I'd try getting away again."

"I hope we don't get caught."

"Well very soon a guard is going to pass our cell and find us gone and alert the whole damn place. Now shut your trap and focus on escaping rather than getting caught!"

Lisa opened the door and prepared for the alarms to turn on, but they didn't. Big spot lights were everywhere, watching in case kids tried escaping.

Lisa ran ahead but had to turn back, grab Josephine and drag her through the shadows.

Lisa looked around on the lookout posts and tried to find one with a sleeping guard, there was always at least one.

_Yes!_ She thought, they were all asleep!

She picked a fence and took a deep breath. "Okay, Josephine. This is the hard part. You have to endure the electric shocks and get to the top, then climb down on the other side after you pass over the barbed wire."

"And you didn't tell me of the barbed wire before because....?" Josephine glared at Lisa.

"I thought you knew it was up there!" Lisa bit back. "After all, we were out here today!"

"You go first," Josephine said.

Lisa jumped as the alarm sounded across the whole building.

"Go!" Josephine urged and Lisa grabbed the fence.

She grinded her teeth so that she wouldn't cry out because of the electric shock. She ignored the electricity and started to climb up. She continued climbing but looked down and saw Josephine just starting to grab the fence. But she also saw guards coming out of the door and running at them.

"Josephine hurry up!" Lisa said.

Josephine started climbing, trying to ignore the pain but the guards were getting closer and closer.

Lisa kept going and she got to the barbed wire at the top. She looked down and saw Josephine being pulled off of the fence.

Lisa was about to go back down but she felt something in her pocket. She pulled it out. "Wire cutters? Brian, you really are the best brother in the world."

Lisa cut the barbed wire, jumping a little from the electric shocks. When she had cut a decent amount of barbed wire she threw it down and it landed over the guards.

"Josephine, come on!" Lisa yelled.

Josephine broke free of the struggling guards and grabbed the fence again, this time drawing back from the shock.

"Josephine you can do it! Come on! Just ignore the shocks!"

Josephine looked up and shook her head. "I can't. Go without me!"

"I'll get you out one day!" Lisa said.

"No, I'll get out when my time comes. Just go-"

Her voice was drowned out by the sound of a gun shooting a bullet and the shout of Lisa as it struck her shoulder.

"Lisa!" Josephine yelled.

"I'm fine!" Lisa said and climbed over the other side. "Josephine, I'll see you soon. And then I'll show you what it's like to be a street racer."

Josephine nodded. "Go!"

Blood poured out of Lisa's left shoulder and the electric shocks weren't helping her pain. More bullets were shot, but they missed Lisa as she jumped the final distance down.

"Get back here!" one of the guards yelled at Lisa. "You will never escape the police."

"I'm never going back to juvie. I'll make sure I'm never caught!" Lisa said and, despite her immense pain, she ran through the trees and to the road. She pulled something else out from her pocket, she didn't know it was there because she had pulled out the wire cutters first. She smiled and dialed Brian's number on her phone. He had slipped her mobile, and the wire cutters, into her pocket whilst he was visiting.

"Lisa, what's up?" Brian's voice came.

"Brian, I got out of juvie, but the cops are everywhere," Lisa replied. "And I got shot."

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine. Can you come get me?"

"I'll bring the others, they can distract the cops. Stay hidden and we'll be there soon."

"Okay." Lisa hung up the phone but kept walking. The cops were bound to find her in the trees. She needed to get a proper distance away from juvie. They would expect her not to get far with a wounded shoulder. She came to the road but stayed a safe distance away. Cops shot passed and then it was silent. She waited patiently until she heard the motors of street racing cars.

She walked out onto the side of the road and the cars stopped.

Brian and the others got out of their cars and Lisa hugged them.

"Lisa, your shoulder!" Micheal exclaimed.

"I'm okay," Lisa said. "Can we just get out of here..... uh..."

Lisa started to fall over but Jessie caught her, she was really dizzy. "You've lost way too much blood," Jessie said.

Brian took Lisa and put her into his car. He got into the drivers seat and Jessie, Micheal, Dominic and Sara got into their cars.

Lisa heard sirens in the background and Brian picked up his walkie-talkie. "Okay guys, let's break. Don't let the cops catch you. Distract them while I get Lisa out of here."

"Are you going to take her to the hospital?" Sara asked.

"I can't," Brian replied. "They'll recognize her and call the police. We have to take care of her."

"Okay. Be careful you two," Sara said.

"Let's do this," Dominic laughed and his car shot forward, hitting a police car head on. More police cars came and Lisa's friends were ramming them.

"Go, go, go!" Micheal yelled into the walkie-talkie to Brian.

Brian revved up the car and sped off, leaving the others to deal with the cops.

"Brian."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. The wire cutters gave me the chance to help a friend to get out. But she couldn't handle the electric shock from the fence, she got caught."

"Sorry to hear it."

"Me to. But when she gets out, I want to show her the ways of a street racer. She made me promise."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to be free."

"That seems fair. But you know. If you stay in LA for much longer, you're going to get caught."

"So.... what, I have to leave LA?"

"Yep."

"And what about you? What about the others?"

"You know I'll come with you. I'm not leaving my little sister on her own."

"And the others?"

"I don't know."

"What, so we're just going to leave them?!"

"Lisa, they might choose to come. But some of them, like Jessie and Micheal will have to stay."

"Why?"

"Jessie's dad is in jail. Micheal's mum is in hospital from a car crash that happened a short time ago."

"Will Dom and Sara come?"

"You know Sara will, most likely. But Dom and Mia might not. Even though the cops have a bounty on Dom's head."

"I wish I didn't have to leave LA," Lisa sighed.

"It's not your fault. These things happen as a street racer. You'll see them again, whoever stays here."

"This is fucked up."

"I know. But the sooner we get out of here, the better."

"But...... Josephine. I promised her-"

"And you always keep your word?" Brian asked her. "Forget about her. When is she getting out?"

"Three months."

"We have to leave before then."

"But....."

"Lisa I know it's hard to learn that you have to leave people behind, and I know how hard it is to accept that. But this is what you have to do. The cops are going to have a bounty on your head."

Lisa looked out into the night sky. This was going to be hard for her. If she had of just waited to be bailed out then this wouldn't have happened. "Why couldn't this all just be a dream?" she murmured, a tear falling from her eye.

Brian put out his hand and Lisa took it. "It'll be okay, Lisa."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not, but you know I'll always be there for you."

"You're the greatest brother ever," Lisa tried to smile, but more tears fell and eventually, she rested her head on the window and fell unconscious by the loss of blood.

Brian took his hand out of Lisa's to change the gears and he picked up the walkie-talkie. "Guys, Lisa's unconscious."

"Is she okay?" Sara asked.

"She's unconscious," Brian repeated. "What do you think?"

"I meant, how bad is the wound?" Sara said. "Idiot."

"Well the wound looks like it was a far away shot, so it's not deep. But she's lost a lot of blood. But guys, we gotta talk later."

"About what?" Dominic asked.

"Get out of there now," Brian said. "I think you've pissed the cops off enough. But lose them before you get to my house."

"Okay, see you later man," Jessie said.

Brian put down the walkie-talkie and looked at Lisa, her tears had dried up. But more was to come when she eventually had to face reality and leave her hometown.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sara, come on let's go!" Micheal growled into the walkie-talkie. "We're done here!"

"But..... This is fun!" Sara complained.

"Sara! If you want to get caught and be forced to do time, be my guest!" Jessie said. "But we have to leave."

"You two go," Dominic said to Jessie and Micheal. "I'll bring her back."

"You're girlfriend is crazy man!" Jessie said. "I hope you know what you're doing bro."

"Just go."

Jessie and Micheal turned their cars around and left. Dominic drove up beside Sara. "Come on girl. We gotta go."

"But, but, but-"

"No 'but's'," Dominic growled. "We need to go so we can see to Lisa."

"Fine, but just one more smash."

Sara reversed her car and sped forward, smashing into a police car.

"Now let's go!" Dominic said.

Sara sighed but turned her car around and followed Dominic away at a high speed. She nearly cracked up laughing when she saw a spray painted little Santa on the back of Dominic's chassy near the number plate. She wasn't going to tell him, he'd figure it out eventually.

Cops were after them and they swerved around traffic, turned corners and eventually lost them. Then they turned to go to Brian's house.

Ring! Ring!

"Yeah, Brian here."

"Brian O'Conner!" Brian's former boss growled. "Lisa has escaped from juvie and police say they saw five cars come to pick her up!"

"What!?!?!" Brian exclaimed, although inside he was laughing saying 'Yeah that was me and my mates.'

"Have you seen her?" the cop asked.

"No, I haven't!" Brian said, trying to sound stressed. "I hope she's okay."

"I hope she has the sense to go back to juvie. If you see her let me know."

"Got it," Brian said and hung up. He jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Dude, let us in!" Dominic said and Brian opened the door.

Dominic and Sara walked in and sat on the couch with Jessie, Mia and Micheal. Lisa was still unconscious.

"How is she?" Dominic asked.

"Well, I got the bullet out," Brian said, showing his bloody hands. "And Mia just finished bandaging the wound."

"Dude, go wash your hands if you've got blood all over them."

All eyes turned to a stretching Lisa as if she just woke up from a long sleep. She even yawned.

She stopped stretching and looked at her friends. "What?"

"How are you feeling?" Mia asked her.

"A little better," Lisa sighed and looked at Brian. "I guess."

Brian sat down beside her. "Lisa you know this has to happen."

"What?" Sara asked.

"I have to leave LA," Lisa said, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Because the cops are out looking for me."

"I'm going with her," Brian said. "I know some people in Miami that we could stay with for a while."

Everyone was silent for a while.

"Can I come?" Sara asked.

Lisa tried to smile.

"If you want to," Brian answered. "What about the rest of you? You guys want to come?"

Jessie and Micheal shook their heads.

"I've got work here in the family business store," Mia said. "I can't."

Brian sighed.

Dominic looked lost in thought. Was he considering what could happen.

"Dom you've got a bounty on your head," Brian said. "If the cops catch you, you'd got to jail for at least four years."

"I know that man!" Dominic said. "But..... Mia."

"I'll be fine, Dom," Mia smiled. "And I'll still have Jessie and Micheal here."

"Let me give it some thought," Dominic said.

"Okay," Brian sighed. "And I think Lisa needs to get some rest."

Lisa crossed her arms but cringed. "Ow! Stupid shoulder!"

"Go on," Brian said. "Go upstairs and get some sleep."

Lisa grumbled but got up and went upstairs. She closed her door but sat near the wall to hear their conversation.

"Look, Brian. She should be able to survive on her own!" Jessie said.

"Yeah, and look where it got her!" Brian growled. "She robbed a hardware store to get money to race on the streets!"

"Brian, stop being so over-protective of her," Micheal sighed. "You're not her brother. You're not even related to her."

Brian growled. "Look guys! Lisa has a bounty over her head now because she escaped from juvie. Cops will be looking for her and if she gets caught, she's going to juvie for more than two years and she won't get a bail sentence either! She needs all the help she can get right now!"

"What about her family?" Mia asked. "They could take her out of LA."

"Mia, you know her parents don't approve of what she's done!" Brian snapped. "They'd call the cops with even a glance at her on their doorstep! I'm taking Lisa out of LA in four days, come or stay is your choice. But I'm not gonna let Lisa down. She'll have nowhere to go if she leaves LA. I can take her to Miami and there are people there I know. There's a mate I know there."

"Brian, you're crazy man-"

"No he's not!" Sara growled. "He just wants to keep Lisa safe. Isn't that what you would want to?! Or is it because there's a chance we'll have cop trouble that you're disagreeing?!"

Jessie and Micheal looked at the ground.

"This is Brian's decision!" Sara went on. "Related or not, him and Lisa are close. They are like family, brother and sister. Mia, if Dom really had to leave LA, would you want to go with him to make sure he stays safe?"

"Yeah I guess," Mia rubbed the back of her neck. "Not that he listens to me most of the time."

"Jessie, if your dad had to leave LA, would you want to go with him to make sure he stays safe?" Sara asked.

Jessie nodded.

"Micheal, do I need to ask you the same thing?"

Micheal shook his head.

"So, if you would do that for the people you care about, why criticize Brian for wanting to do the same?"

Lisa had heard enough, she went to her door and silently opened it. She went in her room and closed the door behind her before laying down on her bed and falling asleep.

"Yo, Lisa, come on we gotta go."

Lisa opened one eye and looked at Brian. "Go where?" she mumbled. "We don't leave until tomorrow."

"The street race tonight," Brian reminded her. "We've got half an hour to get there. Sara wants to race before we leave."

Lisa sighed. "Do I have to get up _now_?"

"Yes."

"Screw you!"

Brian laughed and picked her up. "Come on."

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" Lisa said and Brian put her on her feet. "I hate you sometimes you know that?"

"Yep," Brian said and went to her door. "See you downstairs." He closed the door and left.

Lisa went to her cupboard and grabbed some clothes to change into.

"Brian, what if the cops show up at the race and spot her?" Mia asked.

"She'll be fine," Brian said, sitting down. "We're leaving in the morning."

"And are you coming with us, Dom?" Sara asked. "Because I'll really miss you if you don't."

Dominic sighed. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Well you got the whole night," Brian said.

"Whoa!" Micheal exclaimed and everyone looked at Lisa.

Lisa blinked at them. "What?"

Lisa was wearing dark jeans with chains on the right side, a pattern on the left upper leg, a black bandanna on her right arm, a black studded bracelet on her left arm, a black necklace with a ships anchor on it, a plain black t-shirt, and her medium length brown hair down.

"Nothing," Micheal shook his head and looked at the others. "Are we ready to go."

Everyone nodded and went outside to their cars. Lisa went to jump in the passenger seat of Brian's car.

"Don't you want to drive?" Brian asked her. "Okay then-"

"No! I want to drive!" Lisa smiled and ran to the drivers side. Brian laughed and jumped in the passenger side.

"Brian, is that a good idea?" Dominic asked through the walkie-talkie.

"I don't know man," Brian replied. "But she needs something fun to do before we leave tomorrow."

Lisa sighed.

Brian put down the walkie-talkie. "Lisa, we've talked about this, it'll be fine."

"I know," Lisa said. "But it's the car I'm worried about. The last time I drove was when I blew up the car I stole from the garage."

"Look girl, it wasn't your fault," Dominic said, and Brian realized he was still holding the button.

"I didn't press the noss button!" Lisa said in a kids voice, knowing she was going to piss Dominic off. "The leprechaun did."

"Oh for fuck sake!" Dominic growled. "Don't start-"

"Yeah, just like the magic pixies stole your gun and gave it to me," Sara laughed. "It wasn't my fault."

"Yeah right!" Dominic growled. "Let's just go."

"Yeah, I don't want to miss my race," Sara said.

"Who are you racing anyway?" Dominic asked her.

"You'll see."

Lisa started up the car and followed the others through the streets of LA to the street races.

When they got there, Lisa parked the car and turned the engine off. Her and Brian got out and watched Sara put her car on the starting line, another car beside her.

Lisa looked through the window of the other car and shook her head. "She's racing him."

"Who?" Dominic asked.

"Vince."

"Oh hell no!" Dominic growled. "Sara don't race him!"

Sara wasn't listening, she turned to Vince. "Let's settle this. All out race. Loser leaves LA and never comes back."

"Deal," Vince smiled, revving up the car. "Prepare to lose."

Sara smiled and revved up her car and showed him some rolled up cash. "Ten grand."

Vince nodded and showed some rolled up cash of his own. "Ten grand."

"Sara! Don't race Vince!" Dominic growled. "He's probably got more than 15 grand under the hood of that car."

Sara whistled to show she wasn't listening and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel whilst revving the car.

Dominic went to put his hands in his pocket but froze. "Sara! Give me back my gun!!!!!"

Sara looked at Dominic's gun lying on the passenger seat, she smiled and continued revving the car to drown out his voice. "It was the magic pixies!" she yelled and watched a girl stand on the road in front of the two cars.

"Sara!" Dominic growled. "Well then tell the magic pixies to give me back my gun before you start the race!"

"Did she steal your gun _again_?" Lisa asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. "You really need to watch her more carefully when Vince is around. Idiot."

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Dominic sighed.

"Racers ready?" the girl shouted. "Set!"

"Sara!"

Sara sighed and looked at Dominic with an evil smile.

"Shit!" Brian said. "She's going to shoot Vince when the race is over!"

"You're kidding!?" Dominic growled.

"Go!" the girl yelled and the two cars sped off.

"Lisa, you're the best racer," Dominic said. "Take my car and stop Sara from shooting Vince!"

"Why me?" Lisa complained in a kid's voice.

"I just said."

"Lisa, come on," Brian said. "Sara might kill Vince. As much as I hate him you have to stop Sara."

Lisa sighed and snatched the keys to the chassy from Dominic and ran to the car. She jumped in, put the keys in the ignition and started it up. She revved it really loud and everyone moved out of the way as she sped down the road.

She pushed the accelerator pedal to the floor and the car sped up. She put her foot on the clutch pedal and changed gears.

The car went super fast, and Lisa was beginning to catch up with Sara and Vince. Considering she was driving a nine-second car. She looked at the noss button Dominic installed into his car and hesitated. She took a deep breath.

_Last time the car blew up because the noss wasn't connected properly_. She thought. _It won't happen this time_.

She pressed the button down and the nine-second seemed like it turned into a five-second car. Lisa pulled the car to a skidding stop and looked out her window. Sara and Vince got out of their cars and for some reason started a punch-up.

_Where's the popcorn when you need it?_ Lisa sighed, resting her chin on her hand. She really had no care for what happened to Vince.

Sara punched Vince in the face and pushed him over and pulled out Dominic's gun. "Finally I get to kill you, Vince!" she smiled.

_Oh man! Now I really need popcorn!_ Lisa whined.

Brian's car suddenly stopped next to the chassy and Sara got distracted, moving her arm, pulling the trigger.

"Aahhh!" Vince yelled and fell to his knees, holding his wounded shoulder.

Dominic ran over to Sara, grabbed her and his gun. Brian ran to Lisa. "Why didn't you get out to stop her!?"

"I got here a few seconds before you did," Lisa replied, smiling a little.

"Bullshit," Brian said and opened the door, picking Lisa up and put her in the passenger seat of his car. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog idiot!" Lisa growled and crossed her arms.

Brian walked over to Dominic and Sara.

"Sara! Don't do that again!" Dominic growled.

"But you know how much I want to kill Vince!" Sara sat down on the ground and crossed her arms.

"So you're just going to murder him without good reason?!"

"I have my reasons! You know what he did to Lisa-"

"Sara, that's through. Forget it."

Brian, Dominic and Sara looked at Lisa, who came to stand beside her older brother.

"Lisa, I told you-"

"I know what you said," Lisa said. "Do you always expect me to obey every command like a dog?"

"No."

Lisa was quiet for a moment, listening.

"Sara, now you have to leave town," Vince laughed, despite his pain.

Sara shrugged. "I was going to-"

"Shut up!" Lisa said.

"Why?" Sara asked. "Don't tell me to-"

"Just be quiet for a second!" Lisa snapped and everyone stayed quiet while she listened.

She blocked out the sound of people talking and heard something she dreaded to hear.

"What is it?" Dominic asked.

"Cops," Lisa replied, listening to the sirens.

"Shit!" Brian said. "We gotta go!"

Lisa followed Brian to his car and jumped in the passenger seat.

Police cars came from all directions and everybody ran to their cars.

Brian started up his car and sped off. "I shouldn't have brought you here, Lisa."

"Well the only way you can make it up to me is to get us out of here without getting caught," Lisa replied.

"Done," Brian said and turned a corner.

Suddenly, Sara's voice sounded on the walkie-talkie. "Guy's, I need help!"

Lisa picked up the walkie-talkie. "Where are you?"

"I'm trapped by the cops!" Sara yelled. "And they're about to shoot at me-"

Lisa dropped the walkie-talkie when there was the sound of gunshot. She quickly picked up again. "Sara? Are you okay?!"

No reply.

"Sara?!"

"Is this Lisa Wilson?"

"Does the sun rise every morning?" Lisa growled. "What the fucking hell have you done to Sara you bastard!?!?"

"She threw the walkie-talkie at us because we shot at her side mirrors," the cop replied. "Where are you? When we find you, you're going back to juvie."

"Good luck with that," Lisa said with a smile. "Because you ain't ever gonna find me."  
"Where are you?"

"You would love to know wouldn't you?" Lisa grinned. "Too bad for you."

"Lisa-"

Lisa turned the walkie-talkie off for a few minutes so the cops wouldn't keep talking to her. Then she pulled out her mobile and dialed Sara's number.

"Yeah?"

"Dude, where are you?" Lisa asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But my car isn't. The damn cops shot my side mirror off so I threw the walkie-talkie at them."

"Nice one, now you need another one," Lisa sighed. "Meet you back at Brian's place, but go to your place first and pack."

"Righteo, see you later."

Lisa hung up the phone but then slapped her forehead. Sara didn't tell her where she was!

Brian smiled. "What did she say?"

"She's fine but she's complaining about her car," Lisa replied. "But I don't know where she is."

Brian's phone rang and he picked it up. "It's Dom."

Brian answered it. "What's up man?"

"Brian I've given it some thought," Dominic replied. "I have a bounty on my head and Sara has to leave town because she lost to Vince. I'm gonna come with you guys tomorrow."

"Awesome man!" Brian smiled.

"What?" Lisa asked her brother.

Brian looked at her. "Dom's coming with us."

Lisa grinned and yelled so that Dominic could hear her. "YAY!!!!!"

Brian cringed because she was so loud.

"Shit man!" Dominic said to Brian. "Does she have to yell that loud?"

"She's just really happy that you're coming with us," Brian laughed and covered Lisa's mouth so she couldn't shout anything else into the phone and damage his hearing. "But we might need to leave sooner than tomorrow afternoon."

"Why?" Dominic asked.

"Because now the police know that Lisa is with one of us," Brian sighed. "They know where I live and that could be the first place they'll go. I don't know how soon though."

"They might show up tonight," Dominic suggested. "And they'll find Lisa there."

"That won't be good."

"Dude, why don't you bring her over to my house? She can go back to your house in the morning and pack up her stuff."

"We have to leave tonight," Brian said, shaking his head. "I'll take her to your place and meet Sara at my place. Sara can pack up her stuff and we'll meet you at your place."

"Meet me at my family's store and I'll take Lisa from there."

"Okay, later man."

"Later."

"So what's happening?" Lisa asked, taking Brian's hand away from her mouth.

"Dom's gonna take you to his house in case the cops show up at our place," Brian replied. "We leave midnight tonight."

Lisa sighed.

"Lisa-"

"It's okay, Brian. I understand. I'll get over it."

Brian nodded and turned towards the place where Mia worked.

When they got there, Dom's car was already parked and so was Mia's car and Jessie's and Micheal's.

Brian parked the car and they got out and went to meet up with their friends.

"Hey guys," Micheal nodded.

"Hi," Lisa replied.

"I'll leave her with you guys," Brian said and put his hand on Lisa's shoulder before going back to his car and driving off.

"Come on Lisa," Dominic said. "You wanna drive?"

Lisa smiled and nodded and stole the keys to the chassy from Dominic. She got into the car and Dominic got in the passenger seat. The others got into their cars.

Lisa started up the car and drove towards Dominic's house, trying not to race too fast otherwise the other's wouldn't be able to keep up without using noss.

They got to Dominic's house and everyone went inside, sitting on the couch and watching television.

Lisa was bored of watching the romance channel that Jessie switched it to.

"Why did you put on a romance show?" Lisa asked.

"Because it's a cool show," Jessie replied. "Amy and Alex are about to get married."

Lisa rolled her eyes and snatched the remote control to the television and changed the channel.

"I was watching that!" Jessie complained.

"Not anymore bro," Micheal laughed as Lisa put an action movie on, a guy was holding a rocket launcher and shot at a plane doing tricks in the air.

The plane blew up and fell to the ground near the guy and flames were everywhere, causing the forest to catch fire as well.

"Woo hoo!" Lisa laughed as the guy turned and ran out of the forest but stopped and looked over a really high cliff into the huge canyon with a tiny river at the bottom. "Jump! Jump! Jump!"

"Lisa, you want the guy to jump over the cliff into a canyon and try to land in the river?" Dominic cocked and eyebrow at her.

"Yep," Lisa smiled.

"He'd kill himself if he did that!"

"Try telling that to him," Lisa said and pointed to the television where the guy jumped off of the cliff. "You crazy fool!"

"You were telling him to jump and now you're saying he's a crazy fool," Jessie said, confused.

Lisa shrugged. "I didn't think he'd actually be stupid enough to jump into the canyon."

Micheal rolled his eyes. "He's not as crazy as you."

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"Well you're the one who escaped from juvie and climbed a fence that shocked you over and over again with 70 volts."

"It wasn't that bad," Lisa said. "But it did hurt after I got shot in the shoulder. You should try it."

"You are the craziest person ever."

"No I'm not. Sara is worse."

"She has a point there," Dominic laughed.

Lisa nodded with a smile but stopped when she had to yawn.

"Are you tired?" Mia asked.

Lisa nodded.

"What?!" Dominic exclaimed with disbelief. "You've been sleeping all day!"

"So? What's your point?" Lisa growled.

"Nothing."

Lisa poked her tongue out at him and the others laughed.

An hour passed and Lisa was getting bored of the movie and was starting to doze off. Without realizing it, she rested her head on Micheal's shoulder and fell asleep, leaving him with a shocked expression.

"Guys, why is she asleep on my shoulder?" Micheal asked.

"Because you're the closest person she can sleep on," Dominic laughed. "She could fall asleep on anyone that was sitting next to her."

Micheal sighed.

Ten minutes later, Lisa jolted awake as a loud banging came on the front door.

Dominic got up and jumped as Sara yelled. "Hurry up and open this damn door! It's cold out here!"

Sara continuously banged on the door until Dominic opened it.

"Thank-you," Sara sighed and walked in with Brian behind her.

Lisa rubbed her eyes. "Did you have to make such a racket?!"

"Let me guess, you were asleep?" Sara asked.

Lisa nodded.

"On my shoulder," Micheal added.

"Boo hoo, go have a cry," Lisa yawned.

"Sorry for waking you up," Sara said.

"Forget it," Lisa replied and sat up. "Did the cops show up?"

"Yeah, right after Sara finished packing all your stuff," Brian said. "They searched the house but gave up and left."

"What time is it?" Lisa asked, yawning again.

"11:30," Jessie answered.

"Half an hour," Lisa sighed, looking at Micheal, Jessie and Mia. They all looked upset.

"It has to happen," Dominic said. "The cops are all over LA looking for Lisa."

"Well no one said she had to escape juvie," Micheal pointed out.

Lisa looked at Brian. He was the one to suggest her running away from juvie. But she actually did it so it was her fault.

"Well it was that or wait until we got the bailing money to get her out of there," Brian said. "Those pro killers tried killing her three times. And they killed someone the day I visited her."

"It would only have been a matter of time before they did kill me," Lisa sighed. "They didn't actually really try to kill me, they were playing around."

"Well it's a good thing you're out of there now," Sara smiled.

Lisa smiled back.

"Let's get everything into the cars," Brian sighed. "Sara brought it out and dumped it on the doorstep."

"Oh crap I did to!" Sara said, just realizing. Everybody laughed and Brian, Lisa, Dominic and Sara went to go put their stuff into the three cars.

When everything was done it was twelve o'clock and they were read to go.

Jessie, Micheal and Mia came out, not looking happy. Dominic, Brian, Sara and Lisa weren't happy either.

Everyone exchanged hugs, Mia shed a few tears for her brother.

Dominic hugged her. "I'll come back and visit you. I promise."

Mia nodded. "Okay."

Lisa looked at Brian with a frown. He put a hand on her shoulder and she tried to smile.

"It'll be okay," Brian said.

"You keep telling me that," Lisa remarked. "I lost count at a million."

Brian smiled. "Come on, we'd better head off."

Dominic looked at his sister and nodded his good-bye before getting into the chassy. Sara went to her car, Brian jumped in the driver's seat of his car.

"Stay out of trouble kid," Micheal said to Lisa and ruffled her hair. Lisa smiled.

"Good-bye guys," she said and got into the passenger seat of Brian's car.

Jessie, Micheal and Mia watched as the three cars started up and drove away for good.

Lisa looked at Brian, it was finally happening and she tried so hard to hold in her tears. She didn't want to say good-bye, but she just did. And it tore her heart.

"So, how many people do you know in Miami?" Lisa asked him, trying to get her mind off of it.

"A few people," Brian answered. "There's one guy I grew up with. His name is Roman Pearce."

"Fair enough," Lisa smiled. "Is there a lot of street races in Miami?"

"There's plenty" Brian replied. "But you don't have a car."

Just then, the walkie-talkie came on, it was Dominic. "Yo, Brian. Don't forget to stop at the garage before we go."

"Yeah man, I know," Brian replied. "You gotta get your race car and drop off the chassy. And we have to pick up that other thing."

"What other thing?" Lisa asked.

"Don't worry, you'll find out," Brian smiled and continued driving, ignoring Lisa's complaints of wanting to know what else they had to get.

They pulled into the driveway for the garage and Lisa was really curious to know what they were getting.

She jumped out of the car and was about to run in when Dominic grabbed her shoulder. "Wait a moment."

Lisa crossed her arms. "Fine."

Brian covered her eyes with one hand. "Follow us."

"It's kind of hard to follow you when my eyes are closed," Lisa complained.

"We'll lead you."

Lisa blindly walked into the garage, guided by Brian and Dominic. Sara went ahead and Lisa heard material get pulled off of something and put on the floor.

Brian took his hand away from Lisa's eyes. "It's all yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa's eyes widened, she was looking at a dark blue shaded with black, four door, blue neon and a Recaro race interior Mitsubishi Lance Evolution 7.

"Oh my gosh!" Lisa exclaimed. "What does it run?"

"Ten-seconds flat," Sara smiled. "With single turbo, 280 horse power, noss, hydrolics, nitrous injections, Brembo brakes and sticky tyres so you won't be flying anywhere."

"Wicked!" Lisa yelled, jumping up and down. "Thanks so much!"

Dominic handed her the car keys. She took them with a smile and hugged her three friends.

"Let's get out of here," Brian said and everyone got into their own cars. Dominic got into his red race car, leaving the chassy behind.

Lisa was happy a little, she was able to drive her own car again instead of other people's cars. She saw a walkie-talkie on the passenger seat and picked it up. "Yo, Brian. How long will it take us to get to Miami?"

"One or two days," Brian replied. "Depends how fast we travel."

Lisa drove after Brian in his silver skyline with two thick blue stripes going from the front of the car, over the roof and to the back and blue neon underneath.

Night dragged on and Lisa was tired, despite sleeping on Micheal's shoulder until 11:30. She watched signs pass as she drove passed them, as well as speed-limits they didn't follow and directions to random places and Miami. Hey eyes darted from the road, the position of her friends, to the side of the road with pretty sceneries, to the cars around her on the long highway and back to the road.

As the day went by and sunset was approaching, Brian spoke in his walkie-talkie. "How you guys holding up?"

"Tired," Lisa was the first to reply.

"Me to," Sara complained.

"There's a motel up ahead," Dominic said. "Why don't we stop there?"

"Can we?" Sara piped up, sounding more enthusiastic than she had been.

"Sure," Brian replied. "Miami is pretty close now, only a day away."

"Yay!" Lisa exclaimed. "I'm wiped out. I've nearly fallen asleep at the wheel more times than I can count."

The four cars kept driving and pulled into the motel, parking the cars in the parking lot.

They got out of their cars and went into the main building. A woman was at the front desk. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we'd like two rooms just for the night," Brian said.

The woman looked at them. "One bedroom rooms?"

Brian shook his head. "No, two bedroom rooms please."

"Breakfast included?" the woman asked. "Dinner tonight?"

Everyone nodded.

"100 dollars."

Sara smiled and pulled out some money. "I forgot to give Vince his winning money."

"Bullshit," Dominic said. "Only because you were too busy trying to kill him."

"And Lisa wasn't much help either," Brian looked at her. Lisa grinned innocently.

The woman gave them their room keys and they walked to the rooms.

"Me and Dom are gonna go downstairs and eat now," Brian said. "We're starving."

"We'll be down later," Lisa said and her and Sara went into their room.

Lisa fell back-first onto the bed she wanted and turned on the t.v. She was laughing as there was news of street racers ramming into police cars the night a girl ran away from juvie a few days ago.

"Hey, that's my car!" Sara said, pointing at the black one that smashed a police car and tore of its hood.

"Nice one," Lisa smiled and they high-fived. "I still cannot believe that I managed to escape juvie that night. Maybe it was because they had to grab Josephine as well."

Sara smiled. "Yeah, but you're out now, and we're going to Miami which is great!"

Lisa shrugged.

Lisa changed the channel and watched cartoons for a while until she got hungry. "Let's go downstairs."

Lisa and Sara stood up and walked to the door. When they went out they saw Brian and Dominic coming back.

"You two going down?" Dominic asked. The girls nodded.

Lisa lead Sara downstairs and they went to the giant dining room, there was a whole lot of people at tables eating. They got something to eat and sat down at a table and started eating.

"This food is pretty good," Sara mumbled with a mouthful of food.

Lisa nodded and swallowed. "I wonder why. Usually places like this have crappy food."

Sara shrugged.

Lisa nearly jumped when her phone started ringing and she pulled it out of her pocket. "Yeah, what's up man?"

"Dude, you got cops down there," Brian replied. "Get out of there and let's go!"

Lisa hung up the phone and looked at Sara. "We gotta go."

"Why?"

Lisa pointed to one of the entrances to the dining room, four cops were coming in for some reason.

Sara glanced at Lisa with a smile. Lisa tilted her head in confusion.

"Food fight?" Sara asked. Lisa nodded with a grin and got on her hands and knees, crawling under tables to another side of the room. She stood up and dodged some food thrown by Sara. Lisa grabbed some food off of leftover plates not yet cleaned up and threw it at Sara. It hit a guy in the back. The guy turned around and growled, throwing food back. Lisa dodged and it hit a woman.

Food begun to be thrown around and everyone was throwing it. Lisa ran to Sara and dragged her out of the room and upstairs to the boys.

They got up there and the boys looked relieved. "Come on," Brian said and they went to go back downstairs but they were faced by four policeman.

Lisa turned around with her back to them, begging they didn't notice her.

"Lisa Wilson," one cop smiled. "And Dominic Toretto. I think the two of you should come with us."

"No way in hell!" Dominic growled.

The cops begun to run over and one of them went to grab Lisa, who had not moved. When he was inches away she pivoted on her feet and did a side kick, spinning to face him as he went tumbling down the stairs.

"I ain't going back to juvie!" she growled and grabbed the railings on the walkway balcony. "Come on guys."

She jumped on the other side of the railings and jumped down to the bottom floor. Sara was the first to follow, then came Brian and Dominic.

The four of them raced to their cars but one problem.

"Shit!" Sara exclaimed. "I left my car keys in the room!"

"You can drive my car," Lisa said quickly. "I'll go with Brian."

Sara nodded and smashed open the boot of her car and dumped it in Lisa's. The cops started shooting and hit Brian in the back of the shoulder. "Brian!" Dominic exclaimed.

"I'll drive," Lisa said and Brian got in the passenger side of his car, Lisa jumped in the driver's seat.

Dominic and Sara got into the two cars and Sara had to leave her black car behind.

Lisa heard police sirens and knew the cops would follow, but they would get away. The three cars started up and they took off down the highway at full speed.

The three cars separated as they swerved around traffic and rejoined when it was all clear.

Lisa glanced at Brian. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Brian said bravely, holding his shoulder.

Lisa frowned, he would need to get help or something. If only they had bandages.

Night dragged on and Lisa was getting really tired, they had lost the cops. But she was worried about Brian, his shoulder was badly wounded, the bullet had gone right through his shoulder and blood was everywhere. Brian was asleep, unconscious.

"Hey, Lisa. How's Brian?" Dominic asked on the walkie-talkie.

Lisa picked it up. "He's lost a shit-load of blood and he's unconscious at the moment. We need to get his shoulder fixed up."

"There's a small town not far ahead," Sara said. "I could go to the chemist or something and get stuff for Brian."

"Thanks, Sara. You're the best," Dominic replied.

"Awwww," Lisa cooed with a laugh. "Sara and Dominic sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"Lisa, I am gonna kill you!" Dominic growled good-naturedley.

"Don't you dare."

Lisa looked over at Brian, he was almost laughing.

"You're okay," Lisa exclaimed happily, putting the walkie-talkie next to her.

"But, Brian! You must have heard what she said!" Sara complained.

Brian picked up the walkie-talkie. "Yes, but you know she's only joking around. And you wouldn't hurt a friend."

"You sure about that?" Dominic asked and Lisa heard the cracking of knuckles.

"You wouldn't!" Lisa provoked him. "I dare you to try!"

"Okay."

Lisa looked at the walkie-talkie as if she was looking at Dominic. "Are you serious?!"

"Yep." She heard knuckles crack again.

"Dom," Brian said in a warning tone.

"It's time she learned where her badmouthing gets her," Dominic said.

Lisa was just a little bit scared. Dominic had to be kidding.

"Dom, you'd better not hurt her," Brian said.

"Stop defending her, Brian. She can defend herself."

"You ain't gonna hurt me," Lisa said, snatching the walkie-talkie. "I know you won't."

She heard Dominic sigh. "Yeah of course I wouldn't hurt you."

Lisa breathed and Brian smiled.

The town came up and Sara went to get some stuff for Brian's shoulder and they treated it. Lisa tried to keep a safe distance away from Dominic in case he wasn't kidding.

"It's okay, Lisa," Dominic said. "I ain't gonna hurt you."

"You'd better not hurt her," Brian said, flexing his arm because it didn't hurt anymore.

"I won't."

Lisa smiled but accidentally stifled a yawn.

"Lisa, I'll drive the rest of the way to Miami," Brian said. "You can sleep in the car."

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked him. "I can drive for a while longer if you want me to."

Dominic shook his head. "You need sleep."

Brian nodded his agreement. "Let me drive."

Lisa sighed, she didn't want Brian to drive because of his shoulder. It might feel better but the pain might come back while he's driving.

Dominic's phone rang and he answered it. "Micheal? What's up?"

After a few moments Dominic gave a little smile "Awesome. We're just at Sunny Town."

Lisa, Sara and Brian looked at their friend with confused faces.

Dominic hung up the phone. "Micheal's mother died," he said with a frown. "Cancer crept in while she was in hospital. But he's decided to come with us to Miami, he's not far from here."

Sara smiled. Brian frowned. "What about Jessie and Mia?"

"They couldn't come," Dominic said. "Mia has the family business and Jessie's dad is getting out of jail soon."

Lisa sighed, then heard a loud car motor and turned to see a red street racing car coming to park next to her car. "He's here."

Micheal got out of the car and walked over to them. "Hey guys."

Lisa went over and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you, man."

Micheal hugged her back. "Good to see you to."

Micheal avoided a questioning look on Brian's face. Lisa felt the questioning stare from Dominic and Sara and let go of Micheal, backing away a little bit.

Sara shrugged. "Hiya dude."

Micheal nodded to her and the others.

"Micheal, a word?" Brian said and he led Micheal a little distance away. Lisa just stared in complete confusement.

She looked at Dominic and Sara.

"What was that really friendly hug about?" Sara murmured with a smile.

"Nothing," Lisa said quickly.

"Sure," Dominic crossed his arms over his chest. "But okay, if that's what you say."

Lisa tilted her head to show her confusement.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dude, I know you're 19 but are you interested in her?" Brian asked Micheal.

Micheal looked at the ground.

Brian stayed patient and waited until the boy spoke.

"Yeah, I do," Micheal murmured, not meeting Brian's eyes.

"Okay, I'm not stopping you," Brian said, but spoke with absolute seriousness. "but, if you break her heart I'll break your neck."

Micheal shook his head. "That's not gonna happen."

Brian nodded. "Good. Let's go."

Micheal followed Brian back to Sara, Lisa and Dominic.

"We should head off before someone recognizes Lisa as a wanted person," Dominic pointed out.

Brian nodded. "Lisa, you can ride with Micheal if you want to."

Lisa looked at Brian and saw his tiny smile. What was he up to? She shrugged. "Okay."

Dominic, Sara and Brian got in their cars and Lisa jumped in the passenger seat of Micheal's car, he got in the driver's seat.

All four cars started up and left the small sunny town. In time, Micheal spoke.

"So what's happening when we get to Miami?"

"I don't know," Lisa replied, looking up to meet his gaze. "You might want to keep your eyes on the road."

"What? You think we're gonna crash?" Micheal smiled, still staring at her.

"I haven't decided yet," Lisa smiled back.

Micheal shrugged and sped the car up, not looking away from Lisa. They sped passed Brian's car and he was watching the car. "What is that idiot doing?!"

Lisa smiled and didn't blink or look away from Micheal's blue gaze. The car's speed crept to 120km p/h and the walkie-talkie came on. "Micheal stop being an idiot!" Brian growled. "If you crash and don't die _I'm_ gonna kill you!"

Micheal laughed and slowed the car down, finally dragging his gaze away from Lisa's and focused on the road. Brian and the others caught up and Brian glared at him. "Don't pull stupid stunts like that again!"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "We're just having fun," she told Brian. "Loosen up a bit."

"Well you don't want to be pulled over by the police do you!?"

"No," Lisa replied with a quiet growl. "We could always lose them."

Brian sighed. "No more stupid stunts."

"Okay," Micheal said and fell back behind Brian's car.

"He spoils everything," Lisa growled under her breath, crossing her arms.

"He's protective," Micheal replied, hearing what she said. "He doesn't want you to get hurt."

Lisa shrugged. "So what did Brian say to you before when he dragged you off?"

"Uh..."

Lisa looked at him, he looked back for a second and looked back to the road. "He just wanted to say he was sorry to hear about my mother."

Lisa cocked an eyebrow. "Right. Now tell me what he really said."

Micheal gulped. "He thinks I might like you."

Lisa would have hit the roof but she had a seatbelt on so she only jumped. "You don't though, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Micheal said, avoiding her gaze. "Only as a friend."

Lisa breathed. "Thank god."

"What would you say if, by extreme chances, I did happen to like you?"

Lisa was suddenly deep in thought. "I don't know." She leaned back in her seat and had a very thoughtful look on her face. "My first idea would be to kick your ass to hell and back... but one problem..."

"You don't know your way to hell?" Micheal joked.

Lisa shook her head and looked deep into his eyes. "I don't think I could bring myself to do that."

Micheal blinked at her but she looked away and randomly pointed to a sign. "Look! Miami is only ten miles away!"

"Cool!" Micheal exclaimed, deciding to change the subject. He picked up the walkie-talkie. "Brian, we're only ten miles away."

"Awesome!" Sara yelled into the walkie-talkie. "I'm tired of driving so much."

"I'm just tired," Lisa said. "I haven't slept since the night we left." _When I woke up with my head on Micheal's shoulder,_ she added silently, glancing at him.

"Well when we get to wherever we're staying you should get some sleep," Micheal said to her. She shrugged and nodded.

A little while past and they entered Miami, Lisa was wide awake, looking at everything with amazement.

Brian led them through streets and in time, they parked in front of a house. They all got out of the car but Brian went to the doorstep and knocked. A guy with brown skin, no hair and wearing jeans and a grayish blue sleeveless blouse answered the door.

"Hey man," Brian said.

"Hey white boy," the guy answered and they hugged in the way guys do. "What are you doing here?"

"We left LA," Brian said, and led the guy down to his friends, introducing them. "Everyone, this is Roman Pearce, a guy I grew up with in Barstow."

Roman looked at Lisa. "You're the kid who escaped juvie."

Lisa nodded and smiled. "It was hard, but worth it."

"And now you have a bounty on your head," Roman sneered a little unkindly. "Great way to show it was worth it."

Lisa was a little taken aback. He wasn't all that friendly.

"Don't worry about him," Brian said. "He's always like this."

"Right," Lisa said dryly. Dominic nudged her, telling her to be friendly. She glared at him, telling him that she didn't have to be friendly if he wasn't. "I'm gonna go look around Miami."

"Not too far," Brian said, knowing Lisa would go even if he said no. "Dom, go with her."

"I'm not a baby," Lisa growled. "I'll be 16 in a few days. I can take care of myself."

Brian sighed. "Lisa, you need rest remember?"

Lisa shrugged, still walking to her car. "I'll come back later. See ya."

She got into her car and Brian was about to tell Micheal to go with her but she took off down the road.

"So blondy," Roman said to Brian. "You and your friends need a place to stay?"

"Even if it's just for a short time until we can get better places," Brian said. "And Sara, shouldn't you ask first?"

Everyone looked at Sara who was walking half way up the lawn to the front door. She turned and smiled. "Oh yeah. Can I explore your house, Roman?"

Roman shrugged and she smiled even more before running inside. "Yeah, you guys can stay here as long as you need."

Brian nodded but turned to Micheal. "Did you give Sara any energy drinks?"

Micheal shook his head. "None at all."

Brian looked at Dominic who shrugged. "Maybe she bought one when she went to get that shit for your shoulder."

Brian sighed. "That wouldn't surprise me-"

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Oh shit," Roman said. "I forgot about Henry!"

"Henry?" Dominic asked.

"Dominic!!!!" Sara screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

All the guys ran inside and saw a two meter long carpet snake, it's diamond body sparkling from the sunlight cast upon the window. Sara was hanging from the ceiling fan, gripping it tightly so she didn't fall because the snake was right below her.

"Calm down kid," Roman said. "It's just Henry."

"It's a fucking snake!!!!!!!!" Sara screamed at him. "I was just walking around and I nearly stepped on it and now I'm stuck up here!!!!"

"Too bad the fan ain't on," Micheal murmured.

"We can fix that," Roman smiled and went to turn the fan on.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara yelled but looked at the ceiling and saw a hairy, black four-legged insect. "Uh..." she whimpered in fear for a second. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The guys blocked their ears and Micheal saw Sara's hands moving away from the huntsman that was crawling close to her.

In a short, high-pitched yelp, she let go of the fan and fell right next to the snake, it reared up in surprise and hissed at her.

She looked at it for a few seconds, her eyes filled with nothing but pure terror. She let out a huge scream and Lisa heard her in her car with the radio on loud.

Sara jumped up and bolted for the door. She ran outside and Dominic ran out and grabbed her, turning her around and hugging her. "Sara, it's okay. The snake won't hurt you."

Sara hugged him so tight he could hardly breathe. "It was a snake!!!!!!! And a huntsman!!!!!!!"

"I know, but they won't hurt you. It's all right."

"No it's not alright!!!! I nearly stepped on the snake, I was holding the fan and Roman was gonna turn it on and then there was the spider and then I fell near the snake and it hissed at me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Brian sighed and helped Roman put the carpet snake in it's glass home. He got a phone call.

"Lisa! What's wrong?!"

"Is Sara okay?" Lisa asked. "I heard her scream."

"You heard her scream?" Brian said. "Where are you?"

"Uh............. I have no idea," Lisa said slowly with an evily happy voice. "But I'll catch up with you soon."

Brian heard race car motors in the background and he heard Lisa's car turn off. "Lisa? What's going on?"

Lisa hung up on him.

"Shit!" Brian said.

"What's the matter?" Micheal asked.

"I heard race car motors in the background and Lisa turned her car off," Brian replied. "Then she hung up on me."

"Where is she?!" Roman suddenly said urgently. "How loud were the motors?!"

"She didn't say," Brian said, feeling that Lisa was in trouble. "And the motors sounded kind of loud but quiet at the same time."

"Fuck!" Roman growled.

"What's wrong?" Micheal asked.

"The Street Gang," Roman answered. "They find good racers and force them to join their gang and earn them money. If the racers refuse.........."

"What?" Brian asked. "What happens if they refuse?!"

"They are killed or blackmailed by threatening their friends."

Brian started to panic. "So you're saying Lisa is in trouble?"

Roman looked him in the eyes with an intense stare. "I'm saying she's in a whole heap of trouble."

Lisa got out of the car and looked at the ten people that came from the five cars. They had parked their cars around Lisa's so she couldn't go anywhere. "Hi," she said to them.

"Hi," one of the guys said. "Are you new to Miami?"

"Who are you?" Lisa asked, ignoring the question.

"Oh yes, how rude of me," the guy laughed. "My name is Liam."

Liam had blond hair, light colored baggy jeans, a baggy black shirt and some long necklaces.

She looked at him.

"What's your name?" Liam asked.

"Lisa. Lisa Wilson."

Liam looked a little shocked. "You're the under-aged street racer the cops are looking for that escaped juvie."

Lisa nodded. "That's me."

"We're the Street Gang," another guy said. "I am-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!!!" Lisa said and looked at the guy closely. "I know you. But I don't remember."

"Don't you remember, some guy was drunk and tried to pull you upstairs but Brian showed up."

Lisa looked at him with a fearful gaze of memory. "Yeah? What of it?"

"I was that guy," he said. "It's me. Danny."

Lisa's eyes widened and she stepped back. Her muscles visibly tensed and despite how unafraid she seemed, her eyes gave away her fear.

"Take it easy," Danny said. "I ain't gonna do that again."

Lisa didn't relax.

"We want you to join our gang," Liam interrupted.

Lisa's gaze changed from fearing to challenging. "And if I don't-"

A gun was drawn to her head quicker than she could finish her sentence.

"Oh," she muttered. "I see."

Danny walked right up to her and lowered the gun slowly. "We need street racers. And you're one of the best."

"Will you give me a chance to think it over?" Lisa asked.

Danny exchanged a glance with Liam, when the blondy nodded, Danny spoke and gave Lisa a piece of paper. "One week. Give me a call when you make up your mind."

Lisa took it and looked at it.

Suddenly, Lisa heard car screeching and she spun to see her friends' cars skidding to a stop and them getting out with guns raised. "Back away from the kid!" Roman growled.

Lisa shoved the piece of paper in her pocket and the Street Gang raised their hands to show no threat.

"One week," Danny murmured to Lisa. "That's it."

Lisa nodded slightly and the gang got into the cars and took off.

Her friends put their guns away and ran over to Lisa. Brian knelt to her height and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Lisa moved his hands away. "I'm fine. Just greeting an old friend."

Dominic and Micheal exchanged glances. "Old friend?"

"Danny," Lisa replied.

Brian froze. "I thought I recognized him. What did he want?!"

"Does it matter," Lisa growled and turned to her car. "I would have been fine if you guys didn't show."

"Hey kid," Roman growled to her. "The Street Gang ain't people you should be messing with. They're dangerous."

"I gathered as much," Lisa said. "It's just a little bit _obvious_!"

"Why are you so pissed with us?" Roman asked. "We just helped you."

"Yeah, when I didn't need help. They were gonna leave anyway!" Lisa said, her hand still in her pocket, half holding the piece of paper Danny gave her.

"What's in your pocket?" Brian asked, standing up.

"Nothing," Lisa replied and turned to her car. Brian grabbed her.

"What's in your pocket?" Brian asked again.

Lisa grabbed something else from her pocket, a lolly that Sara had given her and contained a little bit of alcohol. She pulled it out and tried to look guilty. "Sara gave it to me."

Brian sighed. "Alcohol lollies?" he looked at Sara and walked over to her. "She's 15, idiot. You shouldn't give her this stuff."

"Uh.... Brian?" Sara said.

"Don't make up excuses," Brian said. "Never give Lisa these things again."

"No, Brian-"

"Sara, I'm serious!"

"Dude," Roman said. Brian looked at him.

"You're the idiot for letting Lisa go," Sara said and Brian flinched as he heard Lisa's car start up.

He was about to run up to the car but it took off, Lisa put a hand out her window, giving Brian the finger in a half 'I hate you,' and a half 'Haha sucker,' way.

Brian sighed. "Shit."

"She'll be back," Dominic said.

"I told you she'd be back."

Everyone was at Roman's house and Lisa walked in the door. It was late at night and she looked tired as hell.

"Hey, Lisa," Sara said. "Where did you go?"

"Street race," Lisa yawned and sat down next to Micheal.

"Street race?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sara whined. "Why didn't you tell me?!?!?!?!"

"Sorry," Lisa said. "I guess my mind went blank. I would have told you otherwise."

Sara shrugged.

"So why did you take off when you did?" Roman asked her.

"I wanted to explore," Lisa replied. "Is that a crime now?"

Roman sighed. "I give up on her."

"You need patience to put up with her," Dominic said.

"Something Rome doesn't have," Brian said, nudging his mate.

"Not again...." Micheal sighed. Lisa was asleep on his shoulder for the second time in the week.

"Get over it Micheal and just ask her out already," Sara smiled.

Micheal glared at her. "And what makes you say I like her?"

"It's written all over your face, dude," Sara said, trying to hold in her laughter.

Micheal looked down but noticed something in Lisa's pocket. He moved the chains away the best he could with his hand that was half unmovable and saw a piece of paper with the beginnings of a phone number. "Huh?"

He picked her up a little and sat her on his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck while she was sleeping and her head rested half on his shoulder and half on his chest. His hand grabbed the piece of paper and took it out of her pocket. "What's this?"

He uncreased it and read it.

"What does it say?" Dominic asked.

"It's Danny's number," Micheal said dryly.

"You're kidding?!" Brian said and came over and took the paper, reading it.

"What does this mean?" Micheal asked.

"It either means Danny wants to get with Lisa or..." Brian said.

"Or?" Sara asked.

"Or the Street Gang have offered her a place among them." Roman finished.

"Well let's find out," Dominic said.

"No," Brain intercepted Dominic. "Leave it until morning. She's tired."

Dominic sighed. "Okay. Micheal, you'd better take her to bed."

Micheal nodded and picked her up, only to realize her grip got tighter. But she remained asleep. He carried her upstairs and took her to her room. He opened the door and carried her over to her bed. He put her down and got up to walk away.

"Wait, what?!?!" Lisa said.

Micheal turned around, Lisa was asleep. She was sleep-talking, and tossing and turning. Kicking her legs as if she was running. He sat by her bed and watched her.

Lisa ran into the lounge room and stared at her friends. The people of the Street Gang holding guns to their heads.

"What the hell is going on?" Lisa asked. "I said the answer was no!"

"We don't take no for an answer," Liam smiled. "Now join us or your friends die."

"I can't!" Lisa growled. "You wouldn't do it anyway!"

"You sure?" Liam grinned and help his gun to Micheal's head. "Last chance."

"I won't do it!" Lisa said. "Can't you just accept that and leave?!"

"No! No don't please!"

"Lisa?" Micheal said.

"No!" Lisa growled. "I won't. But please don't shoot. Stop! No! Don't!"

Micheal was confused.

"NNNNOOO!!!!!" Lisa suddenly shot up, breathing quickly.

Micheal blinked. "Lisa? Are you okay?"

Lisa looked at Micheal and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"What are you talking about Lisa?" Micheal asked.

Lisa froze and pulled away from the hug. "Never mind. Just a nightmare."

Micheal looked concerned. "Lisa, we found Danny's number in your pocket."

Lisa looked into his eyes. "I......."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Lisa said.

"Then why was Danny's number in your pocket?"

"I don't know!"

"Is that what you were hiding before? When you gave Brian the lolly instead of the paper?"

Lisa sighed and nodded, looking away from him.

"What happened with the Street Gang?"

"Two of them introduced themselves and they asked me to join their gang."

"But I saw one of them had a gun to your head when we were just coming down the road."

"They were showing what would happen if I refused to join them," Lisa growled. "Danny moved it."

"And then what happened?"

"Nothing. You guys showed up."

"Did you say you would join them?"

"I didn't have time to answer."

Micheal looked at her with a disbelieving gaze but she ignored it and yawned.

"So why did Danny give you his number?"

"So then I could give them my answer in the week's time I was given."

"But before you said that you didn't know why you had Danny's number."

Lisa's eyes narrowed as she growled quietly.

Micheal shrugged. "We'll talk in the morning."

Lisa watched as Micheal stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him and she lay down and decided to get some sleep. She'd have to do a fair amount of talking tomorrow.

Micheal sat back down with the others. "She knows why Danny gave her his number."

"Why?" Dominic asked.

"So she can give him her answer of joining the gang. She was given a week to think it over," Micheal replied, looking at Brian. "She's hiding a lot of information, but I couldn't get it out of her."

Brian sighed. "First day in Miami and everything turns into trouble."

"We'll talk to her in the morning," Sara said. "We'll sort things out."

Lisa jumped and looked at her phone that was ringing. She rubbed her eyes and answered it. "Hello?"

"It's Danny."

Lisa was awake. She looked at the clock and checked to see if Sara was still asleep. "It's five in the morning. What's the matter with you?!" she murmured with a growl.

"Meet me where we met yesterday."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Well can't you talk to me over the phone?" Lisa complained. "I'm half asleep."

"Just come okay."

"Fine, I'll meet you in 10," Lisa sighed and hung up the phone. She stood up, got dressed into dark jeans with chains on the left side, a dark blue singlet, white shoes and a pair of socks and her medium dark blue jacket with black square patterns.

She walked to the door and opened it quietly. She heard the voices of Roman and Brian, they were in the kitchen talking. She crept downstairs and snuck over to the door. She opened it without a sound and walked outside. Wind suddenly blew fiercely and she put her arms over her face to stop dirt from getting in her eyes. The door slammed shut and Lisa jumped.

"Lisa?" she heard Roman's voice and she bolted to her car

The front door opened and she saw Roman and Brian. "Lisa what are you doing?" Brian growled. "It's five in the morning."

Lisa didn't stop to listen. She got in her car, started up the motor and revved it up.

"Lisa where are you going?!" Brian called.

"To meet someone!" Lisa called back.

"To meet Danny?"

Lisa stopped revving the car and looked at him.

"I knew it," he growled. "Lisa you shouldn't get involved with the Street Gang!"

"It's too late now," Lisa growled back at him. "They've offered me a place in their gang. If I refuse they'll kill me, or......" she remembered the dream she had last night before talking to Micheal.

She shook her head and put the car into gear.

"Lisa stay here!" Dominic shouted, coming to the front door, Micheal behind him.

Lisa glanced at Micheal before putting her foot on the accelerator pedal and taking off. Things were different now. A life and death situation. She had no intention of joining the gang, but she knew that they would go to drastic measures to make her join them. Maybe even kill her friends.

She sped through the streets, knowing that her friends would follow her. If they could keep up.

She came to the place where she met with the Street Gang the day before and stopped behind Danny's car. He put a hand out the window to tell her to follow him and his car started up and moved away, she followed him.

They picked up speed and turned into random streets and nearly made cars hit each other. Lisa was having fun, despite it being early in the morning.

Danny turned into a carpark that had a roof over it for cars at the top, but there was no cars. There was a sign saying. "Keep out. Private property."

Danny stopped his car and Lisa did the same. They got out of their cars and Lisa leaned against the hood of her car, half sitting on it. "So what's this all about?"

Danny walked over to stand in front of her. "I wanted to tell you all about the gang."

Lisa tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Danny leaned against the hood of Lisa's car. "The Street Gang has been known for years. Before going to LA, I used to be a part of the gang."

"So why did you leave?"

"They had a job for me. To go to LA and scope out really good racers that would come to Miami. I thought you would never come to Miami so I didn't tell you. I couldn't find any other racers so I left and came back to Miami."

"What happens in the gang?" Lisa asked.

"Street race and earn money for Liam."

"Just for Liam?"

"You get to keep half the money you earn," Danny smiled. "Liam understands that you still need money to live."

Lisa shrugged. "Will I still be able to hang with my friends? They're like family to me."

"The gang could be your family."

Lisa looked at the ground and shivered a little when Danny put an arm over her shoulders.

"Lisa, Liam knows how great a racer you are by the information I gave him. He wants you to join the gang. He'll kill you if you don't."

"But I don't want to!" Lisa said. "I don't want to join the gang!"

"You have to!" Danny said, standing up and putting his hands on her shoulders. "You have no choice now. Once you're offered a place in the gang you have to join! Otherwise you're dead!"  
Lisa stood up and growled before punching him in the face. "I won't join the gang!"

she went to her car, shoved the keys in the ignition, turned the car on, reversed and took off out of the carpark.

Her phone rang and she answered it. "Brian, you don't have to worry about me."

"Where are you?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lisa sighed. "I just punched Danny and I'm coming back. See you soon."

"Alright," Brian said. "Later."

Lisa hung up the phone and sped down the streets back to the place she was staying.

She got back to the house and saw Brian and Dominic waiting for her near the front door. She stopped the car and got out, walking over to them with her head down.

"Lisa," Dominic growled.

"Yeah, I know," Lisa murmured and gave Brian her car keys.

"What's this for?" Brian asked.

"So I can't take off anywhere anymore," Lisa replied. "You can growl at me now, I don't care."

Brian and Dominic exchanged glances before looking back at her. "Lisa,we're not gonna growl at you. Just..." Brian started and gave her keys back. "Don't take off without telling anybody."

Lisa shook her head. "Don't give me the keys back," and she tried handing them back to him but he wouldn't take them. She growled and shoved them in Dominic's hands instead and went inside.

"Lisa....." Brian sighed.

"Leave her, man," Dominic said.

Lisa went upstairs and into the room she shared with Sara, the 18 year old was still asleep. She left the room again and went back downstairs and joined the others on the couch, she sat next to Micheal.

Micheal put and arm around her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lisa said in a friendly tone. "I'm really sorry for taking off this morning guys."

"You will be when the Street Gang have a gun to your head threatening to kill you if you don't join them," Roman growled.

"Rome, that's not gonna help," Brian said.

Lisa looked at her phone and read the message she received. It said: "You still have six days to make up your mind. Danny."

Lisa sighed and put her phone in her pocket.

Micheal looked at her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He said nothing, just brushed his hand over her head to calm her a little better.

"Can we go for a walk?" Lisa asked Micheal quietly, although the others heard.

Micheal looked at Brian and when the 21 year old nodded he stood up, helped Lisa up and led her out the door.

Lisa walked beside Micheal down the street, slowly and quietly.

"Lisa, are you going to join the gang?" Micheal asked quietly, sounding a little nervous.

"I don't want to," Lisa replied. "They said they'll kill me but we'll see what measures it gets to."

"Roman knows a lot about the gang," Micheal said. "He said if the people refuse they are killed or blackmailed into joining the gang by having their friends threatened."

Lisa sighed and for some reason, his hand moved and held hers. She took his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I care about you," Micheal said.

Lisa nodded. "I know you do."

Micheal smiled a little.

The two of them walked up a hill.

"Micheal, where are we going?" Lisa asked him.

"You'll see," Micheal smiled and lead Lisa up the hill and they stopped.

Lisa gazed out. "It's beautiful."


	7. Chapter 7

What the two of them were looking at was miles of blue ocean, with a view of the beach down below where the waves crashed upon the shore. The sight was stunning as the sun was rising over the water and made it sparkle beautifully. There was railing so you didn't fall off the cliff side.

"You like it?" Micheal asked her, hugging her from behind, wrapping his arms around her stomach and resting his chin on her head

"I love it," she replied. "It's so nice and peaceful up here. And the sun looks like it's coming out of the water."

Micheal took his head away and Lisa turned around, still in the embrace. He pulled her close and she rested her head on is chest. "This can be our place, where we can get away from everything."

Lisa nodded and moved away from him a little bit. Their eyes connected, blue eyes with blue eyes. Micheal started leaning down towards Lisa.

"Hey guys!"

Micheal and Lisa moved away from each other as Sara came strolling up.

"Hi, Sara," Lisa said.

"Hi," Micheal said.

Sara paused. "Oh shit! Did I interrupt something?"

"No not at all," Lisa said. "I thought you were still asleep."

"Yeah I was but I heard the door shut and I saw you two leaving. Besides I need to hide," Sara said.

"Why?" Micheal asked.

Sara heard Dominic calling for Lisa and Micheal and she jumped in the closest bush. Unluckily for her it was full of thorns.

Lisa and Micheal waited as Dominic came up the hill. "Have either of you seen Sara?"

They shook their heads. "We haven't seen her at all," Lisa said. "Why are you looking for her?"

"She stole my cross-necklace and my gun," Dominic said.

"It was the magic pixies!!!!! Whoops, SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dominic looked at the thorn bush. "Sara?"

"No, it's a fellow magic pixie."

"Get out of the thorn bush," Dominic growled.

"No, I'm good in here."

"Sara, give back the necklace and the gun," Dominic growled, walking over to the thorn bush.

"I wouldn't stick your hand in here if I was you," Sara said.

"Why?"

"Because if the thorns don't hurt you I'll bite you."

Dominic shrugged and put his hand into the thorn bush. He barely felt the thorns.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Sara said and bit down on his arm.

Dominic clenched his fist in pain but pulled his arm, and Sara, out of the thorn bush.

"Ow!!!! Those thorns hurt ya know!!!!!" Sara complained.

"So does your teeth," Dominic said and looked at Sara lying on the ground, pulling thorns out of her arms and legs. "Now, can I have my stuff back?"

Sara stopped picking thorns out of her and stood up. "Hmmm......."

Lisa knew what was going to happen.

"Sara?" Dominic said.

Sara didn't reply, she just walked over to Dominic with a normal expression.

Lisa smiled, Micheal was confused.

Dominic put out a hand and Sara grabbed it, turned around and flipped him over her back. He landed on the ground with a thump and Lisa cracked up laughing as Sara took one look at him getting up and bolted down the hill with him going after her.

Lisa and Micheal laughed really hard. "That wasn't expected," Micheal said.

"Sara is full of surprises," Lisa said. "She could beat you... Drunk."

"You're kidding?!"

"No, I'm serious," Lisa smiled. _I think_, she added silently.

"Have you ever been drunk?" Micheal asked her.

Lisa hit him over the back of the head. "I'm 15. And nearly, no thanks to you and Danny."

"Huh?"

"Remember that night I met you and you guys were drunk and stuff and Danny was offering me a beer and I had it and he offered me another and you were trying to convince me to take it?"

"No."

"You were drunk," Lisa sighed. "What a surprise."

Micheal smiled. "We'd better head back. Brian might get worried."

Lisa frowned. "Stupid Brian."

"He's just protective."

"I don't care. I want to spend time with you without Brian being protective."

Micheal sighed. "You're gonna get him mad at you again."

"I care...... why?"

"Okay, but we should go back anyway."

Lisa whined but followed Micheal down the hill and back down the street to Roman's house.

"Lisa!!!!!!"

Lisa and Micheal turned around.

"Out of the way!!!!"

Lisa and Micheal moved aside as Sara was running towards them.

"Stop her you two!" Dominic growled but Lisa stopped Micheal from getting in Sara's way.

Sara ran passed them and yelled over her shoulder. "Thanks Lisa. I owe you one!!!!"

"You sure do!!!!!!" Lisa yelled back at her when Dominic stopped in front of her and Micheal.

"Lisa, I'm going to kill you," Dominic growled.

Lisa pushed Micheal in front of her. "Why are you trying to catch Sara so much? Is it because you like her?"

Dominic sighed. "You know I like her."

"Everyone does," Micheal added. Lisa smiled cheekily.

She opened her mouth. "Sara and Dominic sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

She stopped when she looked at Dominic. She gave him a guilty smile and took off after Sara. "Sara wait up!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sara stopped and turned around. Dominic was now chasing her and Lisa. When Lisa caught up she continue running.

"Get back here you two!" Dominic yelled.

Lisa looked over her shoulder, Micheal was just walking after them, considering they were headed back to Roman's house.

"Where do we go" Sara asked.

"Roman's house!" Lisa replied.

Lisa and Sara ran as fast as they could back to Roman's house and burst through the doors. "Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lisa yelled and ran right behind Brian.

"Why?" Brian asked, watching Sara hide behind the couch.

"Dominic's after us!!!" Sara said. "I'm not here okay."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Roman said.

"I can understand why he's chasing Sara but why is he chasing you, Lisa?" Brian asked in a warning tone as if he already guessed.

"All I did was sing a song," Lisa said innocently.

Brian sighed. "Now I understand."

Dominic came in the house and Lisa tried her best to hide behind Brian seeing as she had no time to hide with Sara.

"Lisa," Dominic growled.

"Yes?" Lisa asked, peering out from behind her big brother. "What ever it was...... I didn't do it I swear!!!!!!!!!!!"

Brian and Roman rolled their eyes.

"Lisa, you're dead!!!!!" Dominic growled and stepped forward.

"Dom, you don't wanna try it," Brian said.

"Hehe," Lisa laughed at Dominic. "You can't hurt me."

Dominic shrugged. "Where's Sara?"

Behind the couch, Sara was so low to the ground she'd probably sink into it if it was possible.

"Lisa?" Dominic said. "Where is she?"

"How should I know?" Lisa said, crossing her arms, showing her mouth was sealed.

"Well she walked in with you."

"Ran in to be more precise!"

"Sara, I suppose if you don't want to be found, you need to keep quiet!" Lisa said.

"Whoops."

Dominic walked to the back of the couch and Sara came bolting out from the other side and hid behind Brian, pushing Lisa out of safety.

Lisa froze and stared at Dominic who sighed, knowing he won't get to catch Sara. Lisa smiled and bolted for the door with Dominic after her.

Lisa got to the door but ran into, literally, Micheal, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow! Lisa stop running out of doors," Micheal complained.

"I have my reasons to do it," Lisa replied and looked up at Dominic who had his arms crossed and he was leaning against the door. Lisa smiled and Micheal stood up, helping her up. She hid behind Micheal.

Lisa pushed Micheal into the house, passed Dominic and she hid behind him until she got to Brian. Sara was hiding behind the couch again.

Dominic came back in. "Roman, can you help me catch Sara?"

"Yeah sure, just so she doesn't destroy the house running away from you," Roman said.

Roman walked to one side of the couch and Dominic went on the other side, ready to catch Sara.

Sara jumped to the top of the couch and jumped up to the fan, grabbing it and pulling herself up with her legs wrapped around it to.

"Sara get down," Roman said.

"Nnnnnnno!!!!!!!" Sara said. "I'm staying up here."

"You can't hold on forever," Micheal said.

"I can and I will," Sara said in a kid-voice. "For as long as I can."

"Too bad the fan ain't on this time either," Micheal smiled and Lisa looked confused. "She was on the fan when she nearly stepped on Henry," he explained. Lisa laughed a little.

Dominic went to the fan switch.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TURN THAT SWITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara screamed at him. Dominic looked at her and smiled, putting his hand on the switch.

Sara grabbed the fan a lot tighter, preparing to feel really dizzy.

Dominic turned the switch and the fan starting turning slowly. Lisa watched Sara turn around and around and around and around and around until she got dizzy and sat down, pulling Brian down to for protection against Dominic. Just in case.

The fan gained speed and Sara was a blur. "Okay guys I'm starting to get dizzy."

"Oh really," Dominic smiled.

"Some boyfriend you are!" Sara growled at him. "Okay, I'm starting to feel sick."

"Shit! Turn the fan off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lisa yelled. "I won't appreciate puke all over me!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dominic went to the switch and turned it off and the fan started slowing down.

The fan was still going pretty fast so Lisa climbed behind the couch, just in case Sara threw up.

The fan was close to stopping and Sara couldn't hold on any longer. She let go of the fan and fell, but Dominic caught her, holding her in the air by her waist.

Sara looked at him, her face was pale. "I feel sick."

"You look sick," Dominic said and went to put her on the couch. "Ugh! Sara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sara smiled. "Sorry, you deserved it."

"Dude! Did she seriously just throw up on you?!?!?!?!" Lisa asked, peering over the couch.

"Yes, she just threw up on me," Dominic growled, putting her down.

Lisa held her stomach but cracked up laughing, falling off the back of the couch and landing on her back behind it. Brian and Micheal looked over the couch and stared at the laughing girl. She stopped laughing and blinked at them. "What are you looking at me for?!"

"No reason," Micheal said and the two boys helped her up.

"I'm gonna go change," Dominic said and glared at Sara before going upstairs. Sara was waving at him with a smile. "Then I'm gonna kill you!" he said, pointing at her.

"Hey, what about me?!" Lisa piped up but shut her mouth when he nodded. "Damn it."

Sara looked at Lisa. "Should we run?"

"Hell yeah!" Lisa said and got up, racing for the door with Sara behind her. They ran across the lawn and down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

Lisa woke up when her phone starting ringing. "Stupid phone," she mumbled and picked it up. "What?"

"Two days left."

Lisa sighed. "I told you, NO!"

"Meet us at the park tomorrow at noon." The person hung up and Lisa threw her phone to the other side of the room, unluckily it didn't smash.

"Who was that?" Sara asked, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Go back to sleep," Lisa said and Sara lay back down.

Lisa heard footsteps. "Are you two ever gonna come out of there?" Dominic asked. "I ain't gonna kill you now. It's been four days since I wanted to kill you guys. And it's Lisa's birthday."

"Even more of a reason to stay in bed all day!" Lisa yelled.

"Come on, Lisa. Don't you like birthdays?"

"No!"

"Why not?" Roman asked.

"'Coz everyone makes such a fuss!" Lisa said.

"But you're sixteen," Roman said.

"Yeah, and as my birthday wish I wish you to let me sleep!"

Lisa heard the doorhandle move but she smiled. She had locked it last night.

"Unlock the door, Lisa!" Roman said.

"No!"

"Unlock it-"

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep!!!!!!!!!" Sara yelled, getting up and grabbing Lisa. She pulled Lisa to the door, unlocked it, opened it, pushed Lisa out, closed the door and locked it again.

"Sara!" Lisa growled and walked downstairs to join the others.

She sat in between Micheal and Brian.

"Happy birthday, Lisa," Brian said.

Lisa sighed and hugged him to say thanks, but she leaned her head on his shoulder and nearly fell asleep.

Dominic shook her. "Stay awake, you've slept all morning and all night."

Lisa opened one eye. "All night..... yeah."

Brian looked at her and she sat up. "Me, Sara and Micheal were playing Bullshit last night for hours."

Brian looked at Micheal who shrugged. "Lisa kept winning."

"Because you don't got a pokerface," Lisa poked her tongue out at him.

"So why did your phone ring just before?" Roman said. "I heard it go off."

"Uh.... oh, it was the wrong number," Lisa replied.

Brian shook his head. He didn't believe her. "It was Danny. Wasn't it?"

Lisa looked away from him. "No."

Brian grabbed her chin and pulled her face back to make her look at him. "Was it Danny?"

Lisa looked right into his eyes. "Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Two days left."

"Two days left?" Dominic echoed. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Lisa said. "That's all he said."

Brian let Lisa go and she sat back, looking at Micheal. He knew what it meant.

_Two days until I consult them,_ she thought. _But what will happen when I refuse?_

Lisa snapped out of her daze and spent the day laughing and having fun with her friends. Eventually Sara came down and turned into a hyper kid.

The day was coming to a close and Roman, Brian, Sara and Dominic were asleep on the couch. Lisa not far behind. Micheal came back into the house after being gone for and hour, grabbed Lisa's hands and pulled her to her feet.

"What's up?" she asked but he put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Come with me," Micheal whispered and Lisa followed him silently out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Lisa asked as Micheal opened the passenger seat of his car for her.

"You'll see," he said and she got in. He went to the driver's side and jumped in, starting up the car. He drove off down the street and Lisa was confused.

After a few minutes, Micheal stopped the car, got out, opened the door for Lisa, helped her out and led her up the hill with a hand over her eyes.

"Micheal what's this all about?" Lisa asked.

Micheal stopped her and took his hand away. Lisa blinked and stared. "Micheal, you did all this?"

Lisa stared at the railings that was covered in ribbons and there was flowers at both ends. In the middle there was a little board that said: "Happy 16th Lisa"

Lisa smiled and looked at Micheal. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," Micheal said and led her over to the railings and they looked out onto the ocean, it was beautiful.

Lisa turned to Micheal. "Thank you."

Micheal smiled and leaned in towards her. Lisa leaned in towards him.

Their lips connected and they pashed for a few seconds. This time Sara wasn't around to interrupt the special moment.

A couple more seconds passed and they broke apart. Micheal pulled Lisa into a hug and her head rested on his chest with her hands on his shoulders. "I love you Lisa," Micheal murmured.

Lisa smiled. "I love you to," she replied quietly.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Micheal said and broke the hug, walking over to a small tree where there was a stereo sitting on it. Lisa nearly laughed as he turned it on and she heard the slow-going music.

Micheal walked back over to her with a smile. "Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand.

Lisa shook her head with amusement. "You're the weirdest guy I've ever met." She took his hand and put her other hand on his shoulder. Micheal put his hand on her waist and they danced slowly. Lisa had to try not to crack up laughing.

Micheal pulled her close and hugged her as they danced. "Happy birthday, Lisa."

"Thank you, Micheal."

"I never want to lose you."

Lisa sighed silently. "I wish you never had to. But one way or the other you might."

Micheal sighed. "They'll kill you."

"It might not come to that," Lisa whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I've just been having these really scary dreams for the past couple of days."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Lisa shook her head.

"Okay."

Lisa heard Micheal's phone going off and he pulled it out of his pocket. "It's Brian."

"Do you have to answer?" Lisa asked.

Micheal smiled. "No."

Lisa watched Micheal put the phone back in his pocket and they both sat down near the railings. Lisa put her legs out and let them hang over the edge and she put her arms on the railings, resting her head on her arms. Micheal sat beside her with an arm over her shoulders and his legs hanging over the edge.

Lisa stared out at the ocean, the sun was sinking down and looked like it was melting into the water like orange flames.

Lisa looked at the sky and saw some stars beginning to appear. "Miami is so beautiful."

"Just like you," Micheal said.

Lisa looked at him and smiled.

Micheal nearly jumped when he got a text. "It's from Dominic."

"What does it say?" Lisa asked.

"It says, 'where are you? Brian is getting worried'," Micheal replied.

"Maybe we should head back," Lisa sighed.

Micheal nodded. "Come on."

He stood up and put out a hand to help Lisa. She took it and he helped her up. They walked back to his car. They got in and Micheal drove them back to Roman's house.

When they got there, Micheal helped Lisa out of the car and they walked into the house.

"Where did you two go?" Sara asked as they walked in and sat on the couch together.

"For a drive," Micheal said, realizing Brian was staring at him. He burned with nervousness.

"For a drive where?" Roman asked.

"Micheal wanted to show me this really cool place," Lisa said. "It was a view of the ocean and the beach."

Brian smiled.

Lisa's phone started ringing, it wasn't in her pocket. It was upstairs.

She got up and ran upstairs and into her room. She picked up the phone. "Yeah?"

Lisa saw Micheal appear at the doorway, looking concerned.

"There's been a change of plans," Danny said. "Liam wants your answer tomorrow at the park. Meet us there at noon. Don't be late or we'll come and get you."

Lisa hung up the phone and suddenly fell to her knees, crying, her hands covering her face.

Micheal ran over and crouched beside her, a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Lisa settled down a little. "I have only until tomorrow," she said, looking deep into his sapphire blue eyes. "If I don't show they're gonna come here."

Micheal sighed and hugged her. "Don't go. We'll help you get out of this."

Lisa's phone rang again and she answered but didn't bother to speak.

"And if you don't come, we'll kill your friends."

Lisa's body felt like it shut down and she suddenly threw her phone into the wall, smashing it to bits.

"Who's smashing things up there?" Roman called.

Roman's question wasn't answered. "Lisa, what did he say?" Micheal asked.

Lisa shook her head, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She had visions flashing through her mind. Liam holding a gun to Micheal's head. Danny holding a gun to Brian's head. And the other gang members holding guns up at the others.

"_Join us or watch them die_," Liam smiled.

Lisa looked at her friends, they all looked nervous as to what her choice was going to be. Lisa shook her head. "_I don't want to join you_...."

"_You are going to join us_," Danny said.

"_Let's see if this will make up your mind_," Liam said and pulled the trigger on his gun.

With a big bang, blood was everywhere, most of it covered Lisa.

"_NNOO!!!!!!_" Lisa screamed.

The other people holding the guns pulled the triggers and all of Lisa's friends were killed, and she was covered in their blood.

Lisa screamed even louder.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lisa! Lisa calm down!" Micheal said, hugging her.

Lisa snapped back into reality and saw Micheal. She hugged him, not wanting to let go as if she would lose him just like that.

"Lisa, it's okay," Micheal murmured. "Why were you screaming?"

Brian and the others ran in. "What happened?!"

"I don't know," Micheal said to them. "Lisa?"

Lisa shook her head, refusing to let go of Micheal.

"Lisa, what happened?" Dominic asked, looking really worried.

"You tell them," Lisa whispered to Micheal. "You tell them what's happening tomorrow."

Micheal looked at her before looking at his friends. "Lisa has one more day before the Street Gang want their answer. If she doesn't show..... They're coming to get her."

"Well there's no way in hell that I'm letting her got meet them and get herself killed," Brian said.

"But, Brian..." Lisa murmured. "What if they come here and they kill you?"

"What makes you think that?" Brian asked her.

She looked at him, her ocean blue eyes connected with his brown eyes. Brian felt like a wave of sadness crashed over him.

Micheal hugged her tighter. "Is that what those dreams were about?" he whispered to her.

She nodded and buried her face in his shirt again, hugging him tightly. Micheal gulped.

"Let me go tomorrow," Lisa said. "Better me than you guys."

"No, Lisa!" Dominic said. "We're not letting them kill you!"

"But if they kill you they're gonna kill me anyway!" Lisa said, loosening her grip on Micheal and staring at her friends. "Let me go!"

"That's out of the question," Brian said. "If they come here, we'll deal with it."

Lisa looked at him, her whole body started shaking with fear and her heart was pounding at the thought of seeing her friends get killed. She pictured the blood all over her, and the blood-stained bullets, even the pools of blood. She tried to shake thought away, but it was impossible.

Lisa blinked open her eyes, her arms were wrapped around Micheal and her head was rested on his chest. "What time is it?"

Micheal looked at her and she sat up on the couch. "It's 10am."

"Two hours," Lisa's body shook. "Where are the others?"

"In the kitchen looking for stuff to eat."

Lisa smiled a little and Micheal turned the television on.

"Micheal, what if today turns out badly?" Lisa asked. "What if you get killed?"

"I'm not sure, Lisa," Micheal said and hugged her.

"But no matter what, you can't join the gang," Roman said as everyone walked into the lounge room.

"Well it's either I join the gang and live, or don't join the gang and watch you guys get killed before I get killed," Lisa said.

"You're not considering joining them are you?!" Dominic exclaimed.

"I don't want to," Lisa sighed.

Everyone was silent and watched the television until 12 o'clock approached.

Lisa was nervous, she didn't know how things would work out.

"When are they getting here?" Sara asked.

"Well it's not like they were invited at a certain time," Roman growled.

"Sorry," Sara growled back.

Everyone was so tense, it was nerve wrecking.

Lisa nearly hit the roof when a knock came at the door. She got up and walked to the door, her friends got guns ready. She opened the door and came face-to-face with the Street Gang. They came into the house and guns were pointed at her friends' heads.

A shiver went down Lisa's spine as she saw Danny holding a gun to Brian's head and Liam holding a gun to Micheal's head.

"We told you we would come and get you," Liam said. "So what's it gonna be?"

"I don't want to join you....." Lisa said.

"Join us or watch them die," Liam smiled.

Lisa looked at her friends, they all looked nervous as to what her choice was going to be. Lisa shook her head. "I don't want to join you...."

"You are going to join us," Danny said.

"Let's see if this will make up your mind," Liam said and pulled the safety trigger on his gun, about to shoot it.

"No! Don't shoot!" Lisa yelled.

Liam looked at her. "Well?"

Lisa looked at her friends, her ocean blue eyes were filled with sadness.

Brian shook his head. "Lisa, don't."

Lisa looked at him. "I don't want you to be killed because of me."

"Lisa you can't join them!" Sara said. "You can't!"

"You'll still be alive if I do!" Lisa replied, dropping her head and turning to Liam.

"Lisa! Don't be stupid!" Dominic growled. "Don't deal with the devil!"

Lisa lifted her head, her eyes full of determination now. "Liam, if I promise to join your gang, will you let my friends go and never harm them?"

Liam grinned. "Yes of course, so you're making up your mind?"

Lisa took a deep breath. "Let them go. I'll join you and your gang."

"Lisa! Don't!" Micheal said, his eyes wide with fear.

Lisa's eyes connected with his and tears formed in her eyes. She tried blinking them away but they fell down her cheeks.

The gang backed away and Liam looked at Lisa. "Say good-bye if you must. You will never have time to see them again. The gang will be your family from now on."

Lisa looked at the ground before running to Micheal and hugging him, he hugged her back. "Lisa, please don't go."

"I have to, Micheal," Lisa murmured. "I want you to stay safe."

"I don't want to lose you!" he whispered, a tear coming down his face.

"I know," Lisa said, hugging him tighter before letting him go. "But this is what needs to happen."

Micheal watched as Lisa went to the others and hugged them. Even Roman. She came to Brian.

Brian shook his head and hugged Lisa tightly, she hugged him back just as much.

"You're my little sister," Brian murmured. "And now I'm losing you."

"You're my big brother," Lisa murmured back. "And I don't want anything bad happening to you. I don't want you to get killed. That's why I'm going."

Brian nodded. "I know. But this is like ripping my heart out."

"This is like tearing my heart to pieces," Lisa replied. "Good-bye, Brian."

Lisa let Brian go and backed away. Danny put a hand on her shoulder for comfort but she shook it away and followed Liam out the door, casting one last, regretful glance at her friends.

_If I had of just waited to be bailed out this wouldn't have ever happened!_ She thought to herself with a heavy heart. _You would have been bailed out, you would still be in LA, you wouldn't have to leave the ones you care about!!!_ In her mind she was starting to scream. _You're a fucking IDIOT Lisa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why did you have to go and do all that shit! Why did you have to go running around Miami the first day you got here!?!?! Why do you always have to get into trouble?!?!?!_

"Aw, come on, Lisa," Danny said. "It's not like it's the end of the world."

"Not for you anyway!" Lisa snapped.

"Chill out," Danny said and went to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't tell me to fucking chill out!!!!!" Lisa growled and punched him in the stomach.

Liam looked at her. "You'll settle down. Forget about those friends of yours." He brought himself to her height. "You have new friends now. Forget all about the other people. If you ever come in physical contact with them, I will kill them."

Lisa's eyes widened. She wasn't ever allowed to see them again!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Lisa put her hands in her pockets and felt something. She pulled it out, it was the keys to her car.

_Dominic must have slipped them back to me,_ she thought.

Lisa got into her car and started it up. Her heart was literally in pain, she could feel it. She took one last look at Roman's house and her friends standing out the front. She was forbidden to see them again unless she wanted them to be killed.

She had to live a different life now, a life without her friends. Without her family.

She put the car into gear and followed her new gang down the street, tears streaming down her cheeks. She would never have joined them if she had any other option. But somehow she would do what ever it took to be back with her friends. One day she would make things right again.

THE END!!!


End file.
